Tenshi: Sky Breaker
by Game2002
Summary: Tenshi's desire for excitement is granted when Gensokyo gets invaded by beings from another dimension. It is a threat that forces almost all of Gensokyo to fight together in order to defend their homeland. At last, the final "build-up" story...
1. New Year, New Faces

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

A being that was the combination of flesh and machine, a Cybrox, stood in front of his leader, who was mostly hidden from view by the darkness of his throne room. Other than his clawed feet, only his massive and imposing silhouette was visible, sitting on his throne.

The Cybrox, the same one who was brought to Gensokyo by the iPhone-sized machine he was currently holding in his hand, explained to his superior everything that happened to him and his partner. "It is a land that is in dire need of renovation, my lord," he said to his leader. "During my time there, I observed the lifestyle of its inhabitants in secret. They are pitiful people who do not realize that they can live a much more comfortable life if they knew about the wonders of technology. I really do feel bad for them…"

The leader didn't say anything, other than making a growling noise.

"However, they do not seem to be interested in renovation," the Cybrox continued. "From what I observed, advanced technology does exist in a certain part of that place, but the people in charge of it have tried in vain to introduce them to the inhabitants. Normally, I would suggest that we pay them a non-hostile visit and educate them, but I fear that they have no interest in technology… Furthermore, the first inhabitant we came across… She killed one of our kinds…"

Hearing this, the leader growled in anger.

"Not only does it seem fit for us to avenge him, but we should also let the inhabitants of that place realize the power of technology and become like us! My lord, please agree on sending some men there to let them know of our existence. We will see if they are willing to cooperate with us first before deciding whether or not we should renovate their land by force. Do you agree with me, my lord?"

The leader thought about what he said in silence.

.

.

.

**Opening Theme  
Sword of Valiant -Dark Power-  
(vocal remix of Wonderful Heaven, by 'S)**

Before the finest of both universes can gather together…

The sky must be broken…

.

THE

**FINAL**

STORY

BEFORE

**UNIVERSES' FINEST**

.

TOUHOU PROJECT

_TENSHI: SKY BREAKER_

.

.

.

.

.

**Opening Theme Ends**

**Chapter 1  
New Year, New Faces**

* * *

It was the last day of December, and everyone in Gensokyo was busy getting ready to welcome the first day of a new year, especially the Human Village. Shopkeepers found themselves busier than usual, as several people were buying various things from them, be it decorations or edibles.

It was without doubt a busy day, but cheerful one.

However, the truth that something dreadful would eventually happen was kept a secret from the inhabitants. Aya reported her encounter with the Cybroxes to Kanako, telling her that it was likely more of them would invade Gensokyo anytime soon.

The goddess found it hard to believe at first. After all, Aya didn't have the cleanest record when it comes to honesty, and she likes to exaggerate things. Even if she was exaggerating a report of an invasion by cyborgs, it was still something to take note about.

Hoping that the invasion would never happen and not wanting anyone in Gensokyo to panic, Kanako gave Aya strict orders not to spread a single word about this. Reimu and Yukari were the only ones she could tell. The former was the protector of Gensokyo after all, and the latter possessed great knowledge regarding otherworldly stuff. Furthermore, her powers would surely prove useful in the battle against the Cybroxes, if it ever happened, so she had to be told about this beforehand.

Aya wasted no time in telling those two about this, and they assured her that they will ensure the safety of Gensokyo and not allow the Cybroxes to take over their land. As a result, Reimu and Yukari weren't able to concentrate on preparing for New Year.

"Geez… That Aya… She just had to be careless and put our world in danger, didn't she…?" Reimu grumbled as she sat in front of her kotatsu. "Thanks to her, I can't enjoy the coming of New Year…"

Ruukoto, who was sweeping in the same room, said to her with a smile on her face, "Cheer up, Mistress Reimu! I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end! Be happy and smile! It'll make your life a lot better!"

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you…" Reimu said as she turned her eyes to the robot maid.

"Professor Okazaki programmed me to always smile and think positively, no matter the situation!" Ruukoto told her.

* * *

Heaven, the dwelling place for sky dwellers known as celestials…

They, too, were busy preparing to welcome the arrival of the first day of a new year, and they all had smiles on their faces as they worked. Everyone was singing happily while working, and because they enjoyed what they were doing, they looked like they were playing instead of working.

However, not everyone was busy. The higher-classed ones spent their time relaxing and waiting to be served.

One celestial wasn't happy, though. A blue-haired girl was resting her head on the window frame of her room, watching the kids playing happily on the other side of the wall surrounding her beautiful mansion and the gardeners doing their jobs in the garden with a bored expression.

The girl let out a sigh and then said, "The last day of the year, and everyone is so happy… What's there to be a happy about? It's not like something super awesome and exciting is going to happen… Feasts, celebrations, fireworks… Those are obvious stuff… There's nothing new about New Years anymore…"

She then walked away from the window and headed towards her canopy bed to lie down on it. Watching the white cloth at the top of the bed, the girl—Tenshi Hinanai—said to herself, "This is one boring year… Nothing special happened at all… The same old stuff all the time… How on earth is everyone else enjoying the same things over and over? Won't they die from boredom?"

The celestial remained on her bed for several seconds, thinking of things she could do to pass boredom. "Maybe I should go to the surface and cause trouble again?" she wondered. "The last I time did that, I made many people angry, especially that shrine maiden and the Yakumo demon. It was fun while it lasted, though. Hmmm… Maybe I should do something like that again? It's better than doing nothing here after all!"

Then she sat up. "I think I'll ask Iku and see if she has any good ideas, and if not, I'll go ahead with my idea!"

Getting up from her bed, Tenshi left her room and walked down the hallway, ignoring the greetings that her servants gave her, until she came to a particular door and opened it without knocking.

"Are you in there, Ik…?" The celestial stopped speaking and looked around the room.

Trash… Dirty clothes… Unarranged furniture… Those were the things that made the celestial dumbfounded. "I've been here several times, but I still can't get used to the fact that there exists a room like this in my mansion…" Tenshi told herself. She saw Iku picking up pieces of trash and throwing them into a large, black plastic bag.

When the oarfish demon saw her, she said, "Ah, Eldest Daughter! I didn't notice you! Is something the matter?"

"I think I should be the one asking you regarding what's the matter with this room, but I'm going to get the same answer anyway…" Tenshi said to her. "Rooms get dirtier over time… That's what you're going to tell me…"

"It's true, you know," Iku told her while continuing to pick up trash.

"Please pay attention to me while I'm speaking to you," Tenshi said to her.

"But that would slow down my room cleaning," Iku told her while doing the same thing. "It's better to do two things at a time if you want to finish something sooner."

"Speaking to your superior is more important than picking up trash!" Tenshi said to her in a raised voice.

"You'd rather have a room in your mansion be dirtier for a while longer?" Iku told her.

Tenshi gritted her teeth and growled. "Grrr… I still have a hard time getting used to your attitude… What was father thinking when he decided to make you our personal messenger and also put you in charge of looking after me?!"

"The latter was my idea, actually," Iku told her while still doing the same thing. "Your actions often bring shame to your clan, and up here in heaven, I can't think of anybody else who is sensible enough or has the guts to lecture and restrain you when you become too reckless and rebellious. Even your father has a hard time restraining you, so he was more than happy when I offered to help keep an eye on you."

"I don't need someone to keep an eye on me! It's not like I'm a little kid!" Tenshi angrily said.

"You do behave like one," Iku said.

"Oh yeah? How about you? Not being able to keep your room tidy for more than three days!" Tenshi said to her. "That's just like a little kid! I bet your mom never taught you about cleaning! Unlike you, I know how to keeps things tidy when there are no servants around! A woman who cannot clean a room is the reason you still can't get a boyfriend yet! And before you get into the issue of me not having a boyfriend either, at least I know quite a few boys you show affection towards me and openly admitted that they love me!"

Iku felt as if an arrow went through her head when she heard what Tenshi said about her not having a boyfriend yet, but she restrained herself and tried not to show an offended expression. "I'm sure they'll change their minds about you once they realize the kind of attitude you have," she told the celestial.

"Like I care…" Tenshi said. "I'm not interested in any of them anyway… Anyway, I came here because I want to…"

"Because you're bored and want to know if I can provide you with ideas on how to be entertained, right?" Iku asked her before she finished what she wanted to say.

"Hey, don't interrupt me, even if you can tell that I'm bored just by reading the atmosphere!" Tenshi told her. "Since you know I'm bored, do you have any suggestions? I'm thinking of going to the surface to have some fun if you can't think of anything else."

"I hope you don't mean to go there and cause trouble," Iku said as she tied up the opening of the plastic bag after she was done picking up trash. "Father will be angry, and the people down there definitely will be angry too. After all, you destroyed the Hakurei Shrine and put Gensokyo in danger because of it."

"I admit I went too far that time… This time, I'll make sure I do something that won't make people very angry. That way, I can get some excitement without getting into trouble!" Tenshi said.

"Can't you think of doing something that won't make people angry?" Iku asked as she picked up the plastic bag and headed out to the hall. "Is making people angry all you can do? Don't you have anything better to do in life? You're not only giving yourself a bad reputation, but also the name of your clan. Even if you don't care about yourself, you should at least care about your own clan. How can they face the public if you keep on doing outrageous things?"

"I know my limits, so you don't have to worry too much," Tenshi assured her.

"I can't say I trust you…" Iku said as she headed over to a maid and handed the plastic bag to her for her to throw out. "Whatever the case is, you should stay home for at least today. It's the last day of this year after all, so being together with your family to celebrate is important. I'm sure you'll find entertainment in tonight's feast. We can go to the surface tomorrow and see what the people there are doing on the first day of a new year if you want to."

Tenshi thought about what she said and then said, "Sounds like a good idea! You sure do suggest good ideas once in a while!"

"More like you shoot down almost every good idea and go with your own instead…" Iku grumbled under her breath, and then she headed back to her room. "I'm going to continue cleaning my room. Don't want to have a dirty room on the last day and the first day of a new year…"

"It'll be a mess by tomorrow morning, I'm telling you…" Tenshi said as she watched the oarfish demon enter her room and then closing it. "Well, at least I can look forward to tonight's feast and tomorrow's visit to the surface! Come to think of it, I've never been down there on the first day of a new year before, so I'm sure it should be fun!" Then she turned and headed down the hall to return to her room.

* * *

Nighttime was approaching, and everyone was more or less getting ready for dinner. It was the night where people looked forward to gathering together in large numbers to have dinner, so family members and friends did just that. The more people there were, the more excitement there was.

Not every house had a large amount of people, however, but even if there were only a few people, there was still excitement.

Reimu lived with only two people: Genji and Ruukoto. Ruukoto couldn't even eat, so it felt like having only one person eating dinner with her. She thought she was going to go through the last day of the year with only three people at the shrine, but Yukari surprised her by coming over to her, obviously with Ran and Chen. They even prepared and bought their own food to share with her.

Though Reimu wasn't that fond of uninvited guests, she was still glad that there was a decent amount of people to celebrate New Year with. They were going to began having dinner when suddenly the shrine maiden felt someone tapping her shoulder from behind. She turned around and found herself staring into the smiling face of a blond girl wearing a white hat. "Whoa! Kana?! When did you show up?!" Reimu asked her in surprise.

"Just now!" the poltergeist—Kana Anaberal—replied. "I figured that you would be a bit lonely if I didn't come over to have dinner with you, so here I am! After all, I lived in your shrine for some time a while back, so it's only fitting that I come back here to pay you a visit!"

"Oh, isn't she that poltergeist living with the Prismriver Sisters?" Yukari asked when she saw Kana.

"Yeah," Reimu replied with a nod. "She used to live here before moving over to that mansion."

"I already told them that I'm eating at an old friend's house. They're having dinner at the ghost princess's house, by the way," Kana told the shrine maiden, and then she turned to look at Yukari. "It's nice to meet you, Mistress Yakumo!"

"Nice to meet you too, Mistress Anaberal!" Yukari said to her. "It's always nice to have several people gathering together for dinner during the last day of the year, so you are very welcomed here!"

"Thank you!" the poltergeist cheerfully said.

"It's nice to see you again, Kana!" Genji said to her.

"You too, Genji!" Kana said to him.

After they were done talking to each other, they started eating dinner. Even though all of them looked very happy, Reimu and Yukari were actually concerned about what Aya told them.

The invasion of the Cybroxes…

They hoped that it was all a big lie made up by the tengu…

* * *

The beginning of a new day…

Several people were up and greeting each other, wishing them a Happy New Year.

Keine was doing just that: walking through the Human Village and greeting more or less everyone she came across. When she saw a pair of married couples who were well advanced in their years, she went up to them and wished them a Happy New Year, and they did the same.

Shaking their hands one by one, Keine said to them, "It's great that the both of you managed to live so long! I wish you can live to the next year as well!"

"Thanks you very much, Miss Kamishirasawa!" the elderly wife said to her. "You've worked so hard in helping everyone in the village and educating the younger generation! Our village never would've been able to stand if it weren't for you!"

"You are our role model!" the elderly husband said to her. "Many people look up to you and wish to be like you! We are glad that you are the one leading us all!"

"Thank you very much!" Keine said to them. "You two are good examples as well! You're the oldest married couples here, and I'm sure everyone would want to know the secret to living a long life!"

"There is no special secret to living a long life," the wife told her. "Other than living a healthy lifestyle, you also have to have a positive outlook in life!"

"We smile and think of good things every day, not to mention looking forward to every new day!" the husband explained. "Just like that, we've managed to live as a couple for over eighty years!"

"You are the longest married couple here in the village! Congratulations! You are without doubt a role model among married couples! I hope that the both of you remain together throughout the rest of your lives!" Keine said to them.

"Thank you very much, Miss Kamishirasawa!" the wife said to her.

After Keine was done chatting with the elderly couple, she continued walking through the village, greeting everyone she came across.

Suddenly, a horizontally-aligned portal appeared in the air, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What… What is that?!"

"There's a hole in the sky!"

"How is that possible?!"

"Did the Great Hakurei Barrier break?!"

This never-seen-before phenomenon made everyone move back in fear, but Keine, being the guardian, stepped forward and made sure that there was nobody else in front of her. Everyone looked at the portal in the air until a dark gray spaceship resembling a five-pointed star came out of it.

"A flying ship…?" Keine curiously said. She watched as the spaceship landed in an empty square that was right underneath the portal. Legs came out from underneath it when it was close to the ground so that it could stand properly.

A beam of light came out from the center of the spaceship's bottom, and five creatures they had never seen before descended from it. The beings, the Cybroxes, stepped forward and stopped a few feet in front of Keine.

Everyone stared at the beings with dumbfounded expressions, and some of them showed signs of fear. Keine took a few steps forward and asked the Cybrox standing at the front, "Good… Good morning… May I ask who you people are?"

Green light suddenly came out from that Cybrox's eyes and scanned Keine from head to toe, much to her surprise. After that, the Cyrbox said in Japanese, "Greetings! It is a pleasure to meet the inhabitants of this place the moment we arrived!"

"Um… Welcome to Gensokyo…" Keine said to him.

"This may sound rude, but we wish to get to the point of our purpose here right away," the Cybrox told her. "Our leader is an impatient person and is constantly demanding a short deadline for everything. First, we are known as the Cyrboxes, and we come from a planet that exists in another dimension."

"Cybroxes? Another dimension…?" Keine curiously said.

The Cybrox continued to speak. "Five days ago, two of our…"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The loud sound came from behind, so the Cybroxes turned around to see what it was that caused it, and they were shocked at what they saw.

Two holes were bored through the center of their spaceship, one at the top and one right underneath it. On the ground underneath the hole at the bottom was a keystone. Tenshi, who was standing on the keystone with her arms crossed, said in a loud voice, "Good morning, everyone! Happy New Year!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

On the second thought, this story may not be as long as I think it will be. Perhaps it won't even go past ten chapters! Better not jump to conclusions just yet, though…

It seems popular to portray Iku as an untidy person who cannot keep her room clean. I actually like that portrayal, so I decided to make her like that in my series.

* * *

Here's another preview for Universes' Finest:

Within an alley of a dark and silent city, Meiling, Nazrin, Chen, and Kurumi were lying unconsciously on the ground.

Meiling was the first of the four to get up. "Ow… What happened…?" she asked while rubbing the back of her head and looking around the place. She saw walls on three sides and a passage on one. "What is this place…?"

She noticed the other girls starting to get back up. "Where are we?" Nazrin asked while looking around.

"I was wondering the same thing," Meiling said to her. "Anyway, are the three of you all right?"

"I'm all right…" Chen replied, and then she looked around. "What is this place?" Then she looked up at the sky. "And why is it nighttime already? Did we fall asleep?"

"Well, we just woke up from passing out, so that's probably a logical explanation," Nazrin said. "Not sure how long we passed out, though…"

"It believe it was still afternoon when we defeated those invaders from another dimension," Kurumi told her, "so judging by the night sky, I'd say we passed out for several hours."

"Maybe…" Meiling said. "Where is everybody? I remember everyone else being around us when we were all sucked up into that… hole in the sky…"

"I was going to escape into Mistress Yukari's gap, but was too late…" Chen said.

"I remember being close to Elly and my mistress as well, but I also remember getting separated from them after we found ourselves being tossed to and fro inside that portal…" Kurumi said. "Guess everyone went separate ways after going in there and then got grouped together randomly… Why else are the four of us together, even though I don't remember any of us standing close to each other when that happened?"

"Guess you have a point… That portal separated us from each other when we all got sucked inside it…" Nazrin said. "I only hope that it didn't separate us far from each other…"

Meiling looked at the passage and said, "Let's go out there and see if we can find out where we are first."

"Not so fast!" said a man's voice. All four girls became cautious when they heard that voice. They looked around for the source of it, and then Kurumi pointed to the source, which came from the top.

Everyone looked at where she was pointing to and saw the silhouette of a person standing on a balcony, but because of the darkness, they weren't able to see his details. They could, however, tell that he had what appeared to be pointy ears at the top sides of his head.

.

.

.


	2. Relationship Breaker

**Chapter 2  
Relationship Breaker**

* * *

Tenshi's sudden appearance that damaged the Cybroxes' spaceship left everyone shocked and dumbfounded. The celestial was confused at their expression at first, but after looking around herself and realizing what she'd done, she said in a voice that didn't hint at guilt whatsoever, "Oh, so that's why the lot of you are having that kind of shocked expression… Well, what's done is done, so it can't be helped. It's not like I know what's down here in the first place. Plus, it's your problem that you parked your… ride in a place like this."

Tenshi then walked in the direction of the dumbfounded Cybroxes, and when she was in front of them, she asked, "Was that your ride? Sorry about that, but you should learn to park your ride in more appropriate places, so you can't blame me. By the way, I've never seen you folks around here before… Guess you're new in Gensokyo, or maybe I just need to come to the surface more often… Normally, I'd tell people who are in my way to step aside for me to go through, but since you're likely newcomers here, I'll walk around you instead, though make sure to get ready to make way for me when I come through the next time." So the celestial walked around the Cybroxes and then headed in the direction of the villagers.

As she was approaching Keine, Tenshi waved at the were-hakutaku and said in a cheerful voice, "Hey there, surface dweller! If I remember correctly, you're in charge of the village, right? What's with the gathering here? I take that you're all here to greet these newcomers?"

"You're that celestial who once destroyed the Hakurei Shrine!" Keine said to her in an angry voice. "Don't you realize what you've done?!"

Without turning around, Tenshi said, "Yeah, yeah, I busted the ride of those… ugly fellows over there. It's their fault for parking it over there, though."

Angered by the celestial's attitude, Keine said to her in a raised voice, "Such an uncouth attitude! You're just as bad as they say! Not only did you make a reckless appearance that could very well injure someone, but you also insulted those outsiders! Are you trying to scare them away and give the inhabitants of our land a bad reputation?!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch your mouth, surface dweller!" Tenshi said to her with the sort of look that implied looking down on others. "I come from the sky, and this is not the kind of attitude I expect from someone who lives in a place lower than the wastebasket in my house's living room!"

What she said made Keine even angrier, and the villagers were also angry about this. Some told her that she was being rude, while some talked among each other about her uncouth attitude, but the celestial didn't care at all. She simply muttered, "Tsk… Surface dwellers…"

Keine was going to scold her again when Iku suddenly called out to Tenshi and then landed from her flight. The oarfish demon immediately lowered her head and apologized to Keine and the villagers. "I'm very sorry for the Eldest Daughter's behavior!" she said with shame. "I'll see to it that she gets lectured for this and that this will never happen again! I beg you for your forgiveness!"

"You're the envoy of the Dragon Palace…" Keine pointed out.

"Yes, but I am also the personal messenger of the Hinanai clan," Iku told her. "I have also devoted myself to looking after the Eldest Daughter and ensuring that she doesn't do anything reckless. I was supposed to accompany her on the trip to the surface, but she slipped out of my sight… I have heard a bit of what she said, and I am very sorry for her behavior! Please forgive me for not looking after her properly!"

The Cybrox who started a conversation previously cleared his throat loudly to grab everyone's attention, and once he got the attention he wanted, he said, "Perhaps I can overlook the recklessness and the attitude of that woman over there if we can come to a satisfying conclusion regarding our deal."

"Hey, watch it! You're supposed to be addressing me using a more high-class term, such as 'lady'!" Tenshi told him in an offended tone.

"Tenshi!" Iku angrily said to her.

"Your attitude cannot be helped if you were brought up that way, but let us not talk about that for now," said the Cybrox, trying to suppress his anger. "Our leader, like I said, is an impatient person, so we wish to come to a deal as soon as possible."

"I'm very sorry for what happened to your ship…" Keine apologized while bowing down. "I will see to it that it gets fixed."

"That is not an issue," the Cybrox told her. "We can return to our dimension using another method. Let us get down to business first."

"Please state your business here," Keine told him.

"Very well," the Cybrox said with a nod. "As I was saying earlier, two of our men came to your land unintentionally five days ago. We Cybroxes are beings with great technology and believe that all life must be fused with technology in order to prosper. Not wanting to be selfish, we offer all other species the opportunity to share our technology by allowing us to renovate their lands. When two of our men came here, they met one of your inhabitants. Unfortunately, she turned down the offer to let us renovate your land, and that's not the only thing she did…"

The Cybrox paused a bit, and that moment of silence gave everyone the feeling that things were becoming serious. The Cybrox eventually said, "She killed one of them!"

Hearing this brought a look of shock to the faces of Keine, Iku, and the villagers. Tenshi had a bored and unimpressed-looking expression, however.

"What…? One of our inhabitants… killed one of your men…?" Keine said to the Cybrox in disbelief. "Who… Who is it?"

"We do not know her name, but one of us here is one of the two who came to this land, and he has the image of that person stored in his memory," the Cybrox told her.

A Cybrox behind him then stepped forward and said, "Do you or do you not know who this person is?" Then his eyes gave off light that created a 3D hologram of someone familiar to almost everyone.

"That's Aya!" Keine pointed out.

"Wow! That's evil of her!" Tenshi commented, though she still had an unimpressed-looking expression.

"However, we can overlook what she did, under the circumstance that we form an alliance," the Cybrox said. "In the very least, allow us to renovate your land. Technology makes life more comfortable, so you surely do not want to miss this opportunity to live the life of a king!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" someone shouted all of a sudden. Everyone looked at the sky and saw Aya zooming towards them very fast. The tengu landed in between the Cybroxes and the villagers with a powerful stomp that left behind cracks on the ground. The tengu then lifted her face and glared at the Cybroxes.

"Aya!" Keine said in surprise.

Aya quickly stood up and then pointed at the Cybroxes. "I knew you people would show up sooner or later!" she said to them in an angry voice. "Don't think you can make everyone trust you using false kindness! There's no way you freaks are going to take over our land and turn us all into cyborgs!"

The term "cyborg" was something that most of the villagers were unfamiliar with, so many of them were confused and asked each other what that term meant. Keine was more familiar with that term, so she approached Aya and asked her, "Is cyborg a term that refers to… a combination of flesh and machine?"

"Exactly!" Aya told her without turning her head to her. "These freaks not only want to force technology into our lives; they also want to change us all into cyborgs like them! They're not giving us an option in this! That was the reason I got into a fight with one of them and eventually killed him!"

The Cybroxes who met Aya before stepped forward and said to her in an angry voice, "You! How bold of you to show your face to me after having killed Ceilrox?!"

"I had to defend myself, so you can't blame me! Plus, all of you look alike, so how can I tell who is who?" Aya said to him with an angry expression. "Looks like you went back and called your friends here! I've already told some of the more powerful people of this place about your arrival, and they will ensure that you don't take over our land! Leave now and drop this decision, or else you will regret ever having getting on our bad side! I'm serious about this!"

"You dare threaten us?!" the Cybrox angrily said to her. "You are underestimating the power of the Cybroxes! We possess the technology and power to eliminate entire civilizations! You are the ones who will regret ever getting on our bad side!"

"You know nothing about us!" Aya angrily said to him. "If it's a fight you want, we'll give you one! Tell your boss that we're going to accept him and his army with wide open arms and then send them all back in tears!"

The Cybrox was going to say something again, but the one who started the conversation stopped him and then said to Aya, "It seems that we have come to a conclusion regarding our discussion, am I right?"

"If you mean not wanting you guys to renovate our land, then yes!" Aya replied.

"Very well, then the deal is off!" the Cybrox said with a raised temper. "Prepare for an invasion! As I said before, our leader is an impatient person, so he will without doubt launch an attack before the end of this day! It may happen sooner than you think! We hope that you will be ready to meet your doom by then! You have brought this upon yourself!"

"Bring it!" Aya angrily shouted at him.

"Yeah! Bring it!" Tenshi said with face that showed enthusiasm while pointing her Sword of Hisou at the Cybrox. "This will definitely be a heck of way to start off the first day of a new year, so bring on your invasion!"

"Very well! Prepare for war!" the Cybrox loudly said as he took out the iPhone-sized device. "This is the decision you made, and you will suffer the consequences of it!"

"That device!" Aya said in surprise when she saw it.

"Take us and our ship back to Planet Cyberiox!" the Cybrox loudly said, and then the lines and circles on the device gave off blue light before opening a portal next to him. Another portal appeared underneath the spaceship, and the latter fell into it. "Be prepared! Your land will soon fall under the rule of the Cybroxes!" With that, the Cybroxes started entering the portal.

Not wanting them to get away, Aya rushed towards them while saying, "Not if I can help it! I'll prevent the invasion by stopping you all here and then taking away that device!" However, a slab of rock came out of the ground in front of Aya, and the tengu rammed face first into it.

CRASH!

After all the Cybroxes had entered the portal, it disappeared.

The slab of rock sank back into the ground, and then Aya rubbed her nose while turning to look at Tenshi, who had the Sword of Hisou pointing towards the ground. "Tenshi?! What was the meaning of that?!" she angrily shouted at the celestial.

"Where's the fun if you stop them from starting an invasion? I'm not going to let you stop me from having fun!" Tenshi replied.

"Eldest Daughter!" Iku angrily said to the celestial. "You do realize that what you did have put our land in danger, don't you?!"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's her fault that our land in is danger, not me!" Tenshi told her while pointing her beam sword-like weapon at Aya.

"Well! It could've been prevented if you didn't stop her!" Iku said to her. "Do you seriously want everyone here to be destroyed by those… those… cyborgs?!"

The thought of Gensokyo getting invaded soon made the villagers panic, and they started saying that they were going to die, the world is doomed, and other pessimistic things. Keine turned to them and raised her hands while saying in a loud voice, "Everyone! Please calm down! Don't worry! Everyone will be all right! The goddesses and the Hakurei shrine maiden will surely ensure the safety of everyone, so please do not panic!"

Aya and Iku looked at the panicking villagers with worried faces, but Tenshi was spinning her weapon in her hand with an enthusiastic look on her face. "This is so gonna be awesome! I look forward to the invasion!" she happily said.

* * *

Reimu, Yukari, Aya, Kanako, Sanae and Suwako were all gathered in a circle outside the Moriya Shrine, discussing with each other about what happened at the village and what they should do. "Looks like things have taken a serious turn…" Kanako said, and then she turned to Aya. "Even after she showed me the corpse of one of those cyborgs, I didn't believe her entirely when she said that he came from another dimension. I thought he must be a demon of some kind from Makai… Looks like you were right after all…"

"Wait a minute… Corpse?" Reimu curiously asked.

"I figured we could find out something if we study it," Aya told her. "Information is power after all, so I'm sure we can use what we find out against those cyborgs when they come!"

"Indeed, information is power," Kanako agreed with a nod. "I should go and see what the science department managed to find out from his corpse later. Anyway, the safety of the inhabitants is very important, but where can we find a safe place for them to hide? The lab isn't exactly a safe place, what with machineries and chemicals all over the place… Accidents may happen if someone gets too curious…"

"I can handle the safety of the inhabitants," Yukari told Kanako. "I'll simply send them to the space between dimensions and keep them there while the rest of us fight the invasion."

"Then you'll have to take that responsibility very seriously. Only you can control gaps, so if you die, everyone in there will be trapped there forever," Reimu reminded her.

"Are you implying that I'm going to die in the battlefield?" Yukari asked her in a somewhat offended tone. "Please do not underestimate me. I may not get into fights often, but I am confident that my strength is still the same. Rest assure that I can ensure the safety of the inhabitants and fight at the same time!"

"This also brings up who is going to take on those invaders," Suwako brought up. "Obviously, the stronger ones will have to stay behind to fight them off. You can't expect everyone to just run into the gap and hide."

"Right, we'll need an army," Kanako said. "We don't know how powerful those invaders are, but we still have to be prepared for anything. I should make this announcement to everyone at once. All those who cannot fight should retreat into Yukari's gap, while those who can fight can choose to stay behind to take on them."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Aya said with a nod.

"But wait, we also need a strategy," Kanako added. "In wars, the main target is usually the leader, so if we take down their leader, the entire army will surely surrender."

"So all we have to do is take down their boss, and then we'll win, right?" said Sanae, who seemed to be excited about the thought of a war starting.

"It won't be easy, though," Kanako said as she turned to look at her. "The leader is obviously heavily guarded and in the place least likely to be attacked. We can't come up with a proper strategy until we know what their army formation is like."

"Well, we'll just leave all the strategies to a war goddess like you when they finally show themselves," Reimu said.

"Just leave it to me! Under my command, we will surely be able to drive off those invaders and protect Gensokyo!" Kanako said with confidence. "Are you glad that I moved my shrine here now?"

"I'd be happier if it didn't affect the number of people coming to my shrine…" Reimu grumbled under her breath. Being able to hear her properly, Aya chuckled slightly when she heard what she said, to which Reimu looked at her with an annoyed face.

"All right, let us announce this all over the place at once, including Makai," Kanako said. "We need all the fighting forces we can!"

* * *

Tenshi and Iku were strolling through a forest, the former taking the lead while humming a tune and spinning the Sword of Hisou in her hand. The latter eventually said to her, "Eldest Daughter, are you glad that you will soon get the excitement you want? The tengu could've…"

"Yes, yes! I know what you want to say!" interrupted Tenshi in an annoyed voice. "She could've stopped the invasion if I didn't stop her, but where's the fun in that? I don't think I have ever been this excited since… since… the time I destroyed the Hakurei Shrine and attracted a mob! Geez! You act like it's the end of the world just because of this!"

"It may very well be the end of the world!" Iku said to her in an angry voice. "How can you look forward to something that may very well cost the life of several innocent people?! Just because you want excitement doesn't mean you can get other people in danger! You would even allow harm to befall our land for the sake of having fun?! This is the second time you did that! Have you no morality?!"

"Geez! Enough with the ranting!" Tenshi said in frustration as she turned around to face the oarfish demon. "I'll just beat up those invaders when they come! There! Problem solved! You act like there's nothing we can do about it!"

"That is still not an excuse for your actions!" Iku said to her. "Putting people's lives in danger for the sake of entertainment is in immoral thing to do!"

"Look! What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do to reverse things!" Tenshi said to her. "Just accept that something bad is going to happen and fight them off, okay? Why not vent your anger towards me on those invaders? I'm sure you'll get a kick out of beating them up!"

"I'd rather vent my anger on you instead!" Iku said while glaring at the celestial. "Don't cross my path, Eldest Daughter!"

"Oh, what are you going to do if I cross your path?" Tenshi asked as she leaned towards her and looked at her with a rage-inducing face. "What are you going to do? What are you going to do? Will you explode like a bomb and rain down lightning bolts all over the place? That's going to hurt innocent people, you know? And you were saying that I'm bringing harm to innocent people! I hear a kettle calling the pot black! No wonder you can never get a boyfriend! After all, who likes a woman who explodes and hurts nearby people when she is angry?"

Enraged, Iku released a burst of electricity from all over her body that blew back Tenshi. "ENOUGH!"

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"Ow!" Tenshi cried as she hit the ground, and then she got back up. "You dare hurt your superior?! I don't care if my dad doesn't care if you hurt me or not! I won't tolerate someone who serves me hurting me!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY SUPERIOR! YOU CAN FEEL FREE TO TELL YOUR FATHER THAT I HURT YOU IF YOU WANT TO!" Iku shouted at her at the top of her voice as tears came down from the corner of her eyes. "FROM NOW ON, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I WILL NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU DO AGAIN! EVER! I QUIT!"

When Iku was done shouting, electricity covered her entirely, and then she shot up high into the sky at a fast speed. Tenshi kept her eyes on her, and when the oarfish demon was no longer in sight, she said, "Geez… So short-tempered…"

* * *

On the planet known as Cyberiox, the home planet of the Cybroxes, an army was being prepared.

A large amount of star-shaped spaceships were arranged side to side in a neat fashion, all of them facing in one direction.

Some Cybroxes entered those spaceships, but some entered larger ones that were somewhat rectangular in shape, not to mention being much larger in size. Vehicles designed for use in battles were being loaded into those spaceships, as well as cyborg beasts resembling arthropods and various kinds of four-legged animals.

At the very back of all those spaceships was the largest of them all. It was vaguely shaped like a trapezoid and was colored red all over.

The leader of the Cybroxes was standing in front of a window at the highest floor of that spaceship, looking at the smaller spaceships arranged down there. A Cybrox walked up to him and said, "The army is ready, my lord. The invasion is ready to start if you say so."

The towering leader, whose head was vaguely dinosaurian in appearance and covered in metal, not to mention having a green eye, slowly turned to him and then grinned before saying, "Now!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I will not be portraying Tenshi as a masochist. She will be true to her canon portrayal: bratty and fight-happy. Therefore, do not expect any "punish me" moments from her, because you will be very disappointed.

The "Kanako thought Cybroxes are from Makai" part in the previous chapter is a mistake. I was supposed to bring up the fact that Ceilrox's corpse was given to the science department to be investigated, but forgot about it and put down that part instead… Since what's done is done, I had to… Well, just read what Kanako said in this chapter to know how I changed things around without having to change that part in the previous chapter… I hope you get what I mean…

And by the way, Tenshi was humming her theme.


	3. Rise of Warriors

**Chapter 3  
Rise of Warriors**

* * *

"Have you heard, mistress?" Sakuya asked Remilia as she poured tea into the latter's teacup. "The tengus are flying all over the place, spreading the message that Gensokyo will soon be invaded by beings from another dimension."

"How can anyone not hear about it? They're really loud about it," Remilia said as she waited for her teacup to be filled up.

"What do you make of it?" Sakuya asked as she finished up pouring the tea.

"Well, given that they went through the trouble of having several of them telling everyone about this," Remilia said as she picked up her teacup and looked at the content in there, "I'd say that this is something serious. Even so, it's hard to believe that Gensokyo would be invaded by beings from another dimension. In fact, the idea of a different dimension existing is hard to believe already!"

"Assuming an invasion will without doubt occur, what is our course of action, mistress?" Sakuya asked her. "The tengus are also telling people who cannot protect themselves to go to the Human Village, where the Yakumo demon will provide shelter."

"The mansion obviously won't be a safe place anymore, so we should tell the fairy maids to go there for their own safety," Remilia said after sipping her tea. "However, since they are begging for strong people to stay behind to fight the invaders, and the fact that I don't want my mansion wrecked… Well, what do you think I'm thinking about?"

"I believe you know my thought as well," Sakuya replied. "However, I am afraid that you will not fare well under the sun…"

Remilia smiled lightly as she looked at the maid. "It's not like I can't have any fun if I just stay in the mansion. I did say I don't want the mansion wrecked, didn't I? Speaking of which, I'm sure my beloved younger sister will love to be let out of the basement at a time like this!"

* * *

Word of the invasion also reached the underground. The residents of former hell were talking among each other about this, but most of them had no fear of being invaded, as they believed that the invaders would never find out about this place.

Yuugi and Suika walked side to side towards the bridge that was close to the exit of former hell. As they approached the bridge, a blond girl with green eyes and pointy ears leaning against the railing at the center looked at them and said, "Let me guess… You're going to the surface to fight off invaders that will soon come, right?"

"You bet!" Yuugi replied with enthusiasm while cracking her fist. "Those invaders will realize that it is a mistake for them to try to take over our land! We'll show them the power we possess!"

"They're totally going to run back home crying after we're done with them!" Suika said with a smile. "Oh boy! The thought of a huge fight starting is making me excited!"

"Me too! I'm sure I'm going to enjoy this!" Yuugi delightfully said. "Stay here if you are concerned about your safety. I'm sure those invaders won't find out about this place."

The two onis walked past that girl—Parsee—and continued on their way. Parsee turned her head to them and said, "Trying to hog all the fun for yourself and become famous for protecting Gensokyo… You're trying to make me jealous, aren't you?" The thought of becoming famous for protecting Gensokyo made the bridge princess filled with rage and jealousy. "I'm not going to get left out of this! Whatever you want, I want it also!" So she quickly ran after those two while shouting for them to wait for her.

* * *

Miko stared in silence at the cavern ceiling of the underground area where the Hall of Dream's Great Mausoleum was located from a window in her room, which was located at the highest floor of the building. Since the door wasn't fully close, Futo peeked through it to see what she was doing. Thanks to her ability to hear desires, Miko knew she was there, so she told her to come in.

"What is thy matter, O Crowned Prince?" Futo asked after coming inside and apologizing to her for peeking on her. "The fact that thou entered into your room suddenly hath made me wonder if there is something that hath concerned thou."

"Something is going on up there," Miko replied. "I hear the desire to seek safety… I also hear the desire for strong warriors who are capable of protecting this land… Whatever is happening up there, this land needs someone to step forward to protect it."

"Is that true, O Crowned Prince? What do you would us to?" Futo asked. "Shalt we lendeth our strength to the protection of this land?"

"You have asked a question that needs not answering," Miko said to her, and then she approached her sword, which was placed on a display stand. "A royalty must step forward to protect the land he is in when danger comes, and the desires tell me that now is the time!"

* * *

The residents of the Myouren Temple were gathered together in the living room, talking about the invasion that was soon to come.

"Have you heard? Something grave is approaching Gensokyo, and the tengus are telling people to go to the Human Village, where there will be a safe place to hide," Byakuren told her disciples in a serious tone. "They are also telling those who can fight to stay behind to defend this land."

"What do you suggest that we do, Mistress Hijiri?" Minamitsu asked her. "We can fight, so I take that you wish for us to stay behind and fend off those invaders?"

Byakuren nodded. "Indeed. We should lend our strength to defending this land. It is the duty of the strong to defend the weak."

"Even if you insist on us hiding, I would still want to go out there and fight those invaders!" Ichirin said. "What point is there in hiding if we can fight to defend both ourselves and this land?"

"Ichirin's got a point," Nue said in agreement. "There's no point in hiding if we can fight. Plus, that's more exciting than hiding!"

"It is good to see that you all have the determination to fight for this land and the weak!" Byakuren said. "As much as I dislike violence, I'm afraid that this is something that cannot be resolved using a peaceful method… Also, we should defend our temple. In the worst case scenario, we should convert into the Palanquin Ship and take it to the sky. Perhaps it is much safer up there."

"We will definitely defend the ship, Mistress Hijiri!" Minamitsu said to her with confidence.

"I have fate in all of you! Please try your best and don't get hurt too badly," Byakuren told them, and then she turned to Kyouko. "Kyouko, I recommend that you go to the Human Village to seek safety."

"But I want to stay here and fight alongside you all!" the yamabiko protested. "I can also fight!"

"You may have the ability to defend yourself, but I'm afraid that your skills are not on a level where you can fend off a large amount of enemies yet, especially strong ones," Byakuren told her. "I fear that our enemies are very dangerous and powerful, so for the sake of your safety, please leave for the Human Village as soon as possible."

Kyouko wanted to protest again, but Mamizou placed her hand on her shoulder and said to her, "Just listen to what Mistress Hijiri said, okay? It's for your safety. You can join us in a big battle if you grow older or become more experienced in fighting."

"It's too dangerous for you, Kyouko," Shou told her. "Mistress Hijiri knows what's best for you, so please listen. You do not have to worry about us. We will definitely be all right!"

The yamabiko lowered her head in disappointment when she heard that she wasn't needed.

* * *

Several fairies were gathered together in front of Misty Lake, the large lake located not too far in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. A blue-haired fairy was standing on a rock in front of the lake with her arms crossed and looking at the large amount of fairies before her. "It seems that an army of bad guys is going to invade Gensokyo," the blue-haired fairy, Cirno, loudly said. "There's an announcement telling some people to evacuate to the Human Village and some to stay behind to fight those bad guys. I say we stay behind and fight them in order to show them the power of us fairies!"

The fairies, however, weren't looking forward to join the fight at all. In fact, they all looked afraid and wanted to evacuate to the Human Village.

Not realizing this, Cirno continued her speech. "Together, we shall push back those baddies and protect our land! Do not fear, for you have me, the strongest fairy in the world, to fend them off! With me on your side, there is no way we're going to lose! I say we fight together and drive those baddies out of our land! What do you say?"

What Cirno said did nothing to raise the confidence of the fairies, as they knew very well the truth behind how strong she really was, not to mention how smart. A green-haired fairy with a ponytail raised her hand and said, "Um, I hate to break your bubble, but… I think it's better that we go and hide in the Human Village instead… The tengus are making it seem like this is something incredibly serious… This would mean the enemies are very powerful… I'm not saying that we fairies are weak and useless, but I have the feeling that this is a bit too much for us to handle…" The other fairies agreed with her.

"Hey! I told you already that you have me on your side!" Cirno told them. "Don't be such a coward!"

"There's a difference between recklessness and bravery, you know," said a voice that came from behind the ice fairy. She turned around and saw a girl with short blue hair sticking her upper torso out of the lake.

"I'm not being reckless! I'm being brave!" Cirno told her.

"Unless you actually have the ability to accomplish something big, then it's a reckless act if try to do something that is out of your league," the girl—Wakasagihime—told her. "Therefore, I think it's best that you and your friends evacuate to the Human Village and leave this to the pros."

"I told you I'm not being reckless!" Cirno angrily said to her. "I can surely defeat all those bad guys by myself!"

"Well, if you really insist on fighting those invaders, then don't try to force your friends to do the same," Wakasagihime told her. "If they are afraid and lack confidence, then let them run. It's a wiser choice to keep the weak away from danger."

"Not like it's going to make a difference if I fight alone, so why not?" Cirno said, and then she turned to face the fairies. "All right! Anyone who thinks she's a coward can go ahead and hide! Meanwhile, I'm going to fight those bad guys to prove to you all how powerful I am! You will be praising me once the battle is over!"

Hearing that Cirno was letting them go, the fairies sighed with relief and then left one by one. Some insisted that she do the same, but the ice fairy kept on insisting that she was going to stay behind to fight, so they wished her luck before leaving.

After they have all left, Cirno grumbled under her breath, "Tsk! Useless cowards!"

"They're making a wise choice, I tell you," Wakasagihime told her.

* * *

At Eientei, Eirin was telling Kaguya that she should evacuate to the Human Village for her own safety, but the Lunarian princess objected. "No! I want to have a part in this too!" Kaguya told the doctor. "I'm not a helpless girl who cannot do anything in a fight! I aided you in a battle before, remember?"

"True, but that was because you were cornered and left with no choice," Eirin told her. "This time, you have the opportunity to run and hide. Being your guardian, I see to it that you are safe from all forms of danger, so I cannot bear to have you participate in this fight. I fear that it may be too dangerous for you."

"No! I want to join this fight! I'm the princess! I have the right to do what I want! You must listen to what I say and let me join this fight! This is an order!" Kaguya angrily said. "Furthermore, Mokou is definitely going to fight those invaders! There's no way I'm going to let my rival hog all the fun and then later laugh at me for doing nothing and hiding like a coward! I cannot allow that to happen! I must go out there and show her what I've got!"

Seeing that Kaguya really wanted to have a part in the fight against the Cybroxes, Eirin sighed and then said, "All right, but you must not be reckless, okay?"

Hearing that Eirin was allowing her to join the fight, Kaguya happily said, "All right! I knew you would eventually let me! Now let's go out there and get ready to face those invaders!"

"After you, princess," Eirin said as she moved out of the way for Kaguya to go out to the hallway. When the princess walked past her, Eirin suddenly took out a syringe from her pocket and stabbed the back of her neck with it.

Kaguya cried in pain and then turned around to ask what she was doing, and suddenly, she felt sleepy and then fell backwards.

"Sorry, princess…" Eirin said to her.

* * *

Kanako entered the room where an autopsy was being performed on Ceilrox by Rikako, Nitori, and various kappas and asked, "Have you found out anything?"

Rikako turned to her and said, "It's you, Mistress Yasaka! I don't think we've found out everything about this cyborg yet, but we did make some fascinating discoveries."

"Will any of it help us in the battle against his kind?" Kanako asked her.

Rikako looked at Ceilrox's corpse and said, "I'm not sure… Anyway, from what we managed to find out, some of the mechanical parts on his body actually consist of an uncountable amount of nanomachines. They are jointed together so tightly that it is not possible for anything to go through them or break them apart! Parts consisting of those nanomachines allow them to be changed into various shapes. Aya told us that he was capable of changing his hands into various forms of weapons, and it so happened that his arms are made from those nanomachines, which was why he was able to change them."

"I see… Interesting!" Kanako commented.

"We also found out from his brain, which is ninety percent mechanical, that there is a processor controlling those nanomachines and keeping them stuck to each other," Rikako continued. "As long as that processor is left intact, the body parts consisting of those nanomachines will always stick to each other, even after death. Therefore, destroying the processor would cause the cyborg to fall apart and likely die."

"So I guess that's their weak spot, eh?" Kanako said.

"The head is usually the weak spot of all beings, whether biological or mechanical," Rikako said as she turned her head to the goddess, "and since that processor is located in the head, I guess you can say that… Another thing we found out is that his brain is like a computer storage device." She turned back to the corpse. "When we put his body through a scanner that scans his body inside out, we found out that there are lots of data inside his brain."

"What sort of data?" Kanako asked.

"We can't tell at the moment… The files are all written in their language, so we can't understand them…" Rikako told her. "Even so, we're trying to hack into those files and see if we can find something we can understand. Perhaps we can find something that will help us win the battle against his kind."

"I hope you can do it," Kanako said to her. "The invasion may start anytime, and since we are facing an enemy we know nothing about, this corpse may be the only key to leading us to victory."

"We'll try our hardest," Rikako assured her.

* * *

The Human Village was filled with fear and panic. After the announcement made by the tengus went out, all those who seek safety rushed over to the village.

The scene was chaotic and filled with noise. Keine and the police officers tried their best to calm everyone down, and the former assured them that they would without doubt be safe.

Yukari, Ran, and Chen arrived at the Human Village from the sky and landed behind the police officers and Keine, where there no citizens or anyone panicking. Looking at the crowd, Ran said, "Everyone sure is desperate to get out of here…"

"I didn't expect the announcement to make them panic this much…" Yukari said.

Kotohime turned to Yukari and said to her, "About time you showed up! The entire village went nuts after hearing that Gensokyo is in danger of being invaded! Is this for real?!"

"I'm afraid it is…" Yukari told her. "Because of this, we need to get all those who cannot fight out of here."

"Then you better do what you want to do now! The longer you drag things, the more chaotic things will become!" Kotohime told her.

Yukari nodded before walking towards the crowd. She opened a gap, took out a megaphone from it, and then spoke into it, "Everyone! Please calm down! I know that you are all scared about the invasion of enemies from another dimension, but there is no use if you panic like that! You will end up hurting other people and maybe even ruin each other's chances of escaping! Fear not! The strong fighters of Gensokyo will defend this land and everyone! We will not allow the enemies to take over our land! I am now going to open a gap that will take you to a safe place. You will all be inside there while the battle goes on out here, and you can be sure that everything is safe in there! Food and other necessities will be provided too!"

"Then hurry up and get us out of here!" a man standing at the front of the crowd said in panic.

"Then you must all promise me that you will not push each other to get in there first!" Yukari said. "There is no rush in this! Every one of you will definitely get the chance to go in there! There's an unlimited amount of space in there!"

After she was done speaking, Yukari reached her arm to the side and opened a portal that was large enough for six people standing side to side to go in. The police officers then moved away to let everyone move forward.

While the people were going into the portal, Yukari told Ran and Chen, "You should go and station yourselves somewhere else, like outside the village. We don't know where the enemies will strike from, so you need to be very well prepared. In case they attack while the people are still entering the portal…"

Before she could finish speaking, a police officer said loudly that there was something in the sky. Everyone looked at where he was pointing to and was shocked to see a massive blue portal. Several star-shaped spaceships and rectangular spaceships were coming out of it.

* * *

The sight of the Cybroxes arriving was seen by almost everyone on the surface of Gensokyo. Those who were still making their way to the Human Village became scared, so they moved faster. Those who were going to fight to protect their land readied themselves to fight the invaders, and some were excited and couldn't wait to get started.

Tenshi, too, saw everything from the top of a large rock in the middle of a clearing. "Well, looks like the excitement is about to begin!" she said with enthusiasm.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Because Futo speaks "old" Japanese, I made her speak old English, the kind found in Shakespeare's works. The "would" in "What do you would us to?" is the Shakespearean version of "wish", so I didn't make a mistake in that part.

Wakasaghime was supposed to appear in Minamitsu's story, getting attacked by the monster. After remembering that they don't appear in the same lake, that never happened, and I couldn't find another role for her, so she was dropped from that story. I also forgot that I wanted to give her another role in that story until after I finished it…

The green-haired fairy is actually Daiyousei, but since she doesn't have an official name, I will likely never refer to her as such.

Kaguya and Eirin were talking about the final battle of Imperishable Night when the former told the latter that she aided her in a fight.

**Breaking news! I'm going to reveal what exactly ****Universes' Finest**** is in the next chapter! I even made this part bold so that you can notice it more easily and not miss out that part when you read the next chapter! I hope you look forward to it!**


	4. War in Gensokyo

**Touhou-related Rambling: **Touhou 14 is out! Let's welcome Benben, Yatsuhashi, Seija, Shinmyoumaru, and Raiko to the cast! Welcome, girls!

**Chapter 4  
War in Gensokyo**

* * *

The appearance of the spaceships frightened those who were evacuating into Yukari's gap, so they started pushing each other to get in there as fast as they could. As a result, the scene became chaotic. People were getting pushed onto the ground and then getting trampled on.

"Everyone! Please calm down!" Keine shouted to the panicking crowd. "It'll be all right! We'll definitely protect all of you!"

"There's one heading this way!" someone shouted in horror. Everyone looked at the sky and saw a spaceship heading in their direction. When the spaceship fired a pair of missiles at the crowd, they panicked like crazy.

Acting fast, Yukari opened a gap to let the missiles fly into. Another gap appeared above the spaceship, and the missiles came out of it and struck it from above, causing it to fall towards the Human Village in flames. Seeing the spaceship falling towards them, the crowd quickly scattered in various directions. The spaceship hit the road and slid across it, and Yukari had to move both herself and the gap backwards to avoid getting hit by it. She stopped when the spaceship stopped moving.

"This is bad…" she said to herself while looking at the scattered and panicking villagers. "We can't evacuate everyone easily with them attacking the village directly…" She suddenly heard a sound coming from behind, so she turned around to see a spaceship descending towards the ground. It eventually stopped descending and allowed three Cybroxes to come out from the bottom of it via traction beams.

The Cybroxes turned their hands into arm cannons and then pointed them at Yukari while approaching her. "Raise your hands!" one of them said to her in his own language.

Ran suddenly leaped down from the roof of a nearby house and at that Cybrox, slashing him across the face with her claws before sending him flying backwards with a powerful palm thrust. The other two Cybroxes fired energy blasts at her, but she swiftly dodged them and then closed in on one to slash him in the throat before dashing at the other to do the same thing. The nine-tailed fox demon then turned to Yukari and said, "Don't worry, Mistress Yukari! I'll hold back those invaders! You focus on getting the villagers to safety!"

"I'll leave the fighting to you!" Yukari told her. "I'll lend a hand when I'm done! And behind you!"

Ran turned around and saw the Cybrox she knocked away earlier readying to fire at her, but Chen suddenly leaped down from the roof of a nearby house and slashed him across the face to knock him out. The nekomata gave her master a thumb up afterwards, to which Ran responded in the same way.

* * *

The residents of Eientei came out of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost and ran down the road as fast as they could. Kaguya was still unconscious from being put to sleep by Eirin and was inside an ox cart. Tewi was riding the ox and hitting his back with a stick while telling him to move faster.

Running alongside the ox, Eirin said to Reisen, Tewi, and the rabbit demons following them, "We have to get the princess to the Human Village first! We may get attacked on the way there, so get ready to defend her at all cost!"

"Yes, master!" Reisen said with a nod.

"Look out in front!" a rabbit demon shouted while pointing to a tank that was approaching from the aforementioned direction. Eirin quickly readied an arrow, while the rabbit demons ran behind the ox cart in fear.

A computerized voice was broadcasted loudly from the tank. "Surrender at once if you do not wish to be harmed!"

"And what are you going to do to us after we surrender?" Eirin asked while pointing her arrow at the tank.

"We will allow you to become more powerful than you currently are by converting you into cyborgs," the voice replied.

"Become cyborgs…?" Reisen said in disbelief.

"Is that your definition of power?" Eirin asked. "Sorry, but we're not interested in your offer! We prefer our current bodies!" Then she let go of the bowstring to make the arrow fly at the tank. As the arrow soared through the air, red and blue energy appeared in a swirling formation around it. The arrow went into the tank's turret, causing the latter to explode.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Nice shot!" Tewi commented.

The hatch at the top of the tank opened, and two Cybroxes came out one after another. "How dare you?!" the first one who came out angrily said. "You must die if you don't want to be converted into cyborgs! We have no use for beings of pure flesh!" He changed his hand into an arm cannon and was about to fire, only to get shot in the face by a projectile fired from Reisen's finger. The other Cybrox quickly aimed at the lunar rabbit, but he got shot in the face by her before he had the chance to do so.

"Good job, Reisen!" Eirin said to her. "Quick! We must keep on moving if we want to get the princess to safety!"

The group quickly moved past the Cybroxes, but one of them, the first one who got shot, got back up while growling. He looked at the back of the ox cart and fired a rocket at it.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The residents of Eientei and the ox were thrown in various directions by the explosion, while Kaguya flew out of it and into the distance. Eirin looked in horror at the airborne princess as the latter flew towards the horizon and shouted, "PRINCESS!"

Kaguya, still asleep, flew through the air quite a bit of a distance before finally falling, hitting her forehead against a rock hard when she landed.

BANG!

In an instant, the princess woke up and cried in pain with her hands over her forehead. "Ow!"

While the princess was down on her knees in pain, a tank approached her from the front, and when it was close to her, it stopped. "Surrender at once! Obey us, and we will refrain from harming you!" said a computerized voice that came from the tank.

"You… You must be one of the people invading Gensokyo!" Kaguya said to the tank. "You dare tell a princess to surrender?! I will never take orders from villains!"

"Do you not want to obtain power by becoming a cyborg? Allow us to change you into one, and you will be able to enjoy its benefits!" the voice said. "We will kill you if you refuse to cooperate!"

"What? You're now demanding me to listen to you, and you're not taking no for an answer?! Your attitude is a disgrace to a princess!" Kaguya angrily said. "I'll never listen to anyone who threatens me!"

"Then we'll take that as a no! Die!" the voice said, and then the tank moved forward to run over her.

Instead of running, Kaguya pressed her hands against the tank, and amazingly enough, it stopped moving.

"Hey! Why isn't it moving forward?" one of the two Cybroxes inside asked.

"I don't know! That girl didn't move away at all. Did she stop it from moving?!" the other one replied.

Kaguya then bent down and put her fingers underneath the tank. Taking a deep breath, she stood back up, lifting the front part of the tank into the air, much to the surprise of the Cybroxes inside. "What's happening?!" one of them cried.

After making her way to the center of the bottom of the tank, Kaguya lifted the entire vehicle over her head. "Heave ho!" she shouted before flinging the whole thing forward, and the tank landed upside-down.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The Lunarian princess dusted her hands while looking at the tank and said, "This is what happens to people who don't speak to a princess properly! Let this be a lesson to you!" Then she looked around the place. "Where are Eirin and the others? And why am I outside the bamboo forest?"

* * *

The front yard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was anything but peaceful, as it had become a battlefield. Sakuya, Meiling, and a group of fairy maids strong enough to defend themselves were doing their best to fend off the approaching Cybroxes.

A Cybrox fired energy shots at Meiling, who moved left and right to avoid them while approaching him. When the gatekeeper was close to him, the Cybrox quickly changed his hand into a sword to slash her with, but she ducked really fast to avoid it and then attacked him in the chin with an uppercut.

Another Cybrox tried to shoot her from the side immediately after that, but with fast reaction, she bent her body backwards to avoid the shot, and then she turned to the Cybrox and jumped towards him. The Cybrox tried to shoot her out of the air, but each of the shots missed. Meiling landed on her hands behind the Cybrox, grabbed him by the neck using her legs, picked him up with them, and then threw him at another Cybrox that was standing in front of her. She got back on her feet after that.

Suddenly, a large shot flew over her at a blinding speed and blasted away a part of the mansion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Oh no!" the gatekeeper gasped as she and the residents of the mansion turned to look at the hole created.

"How dare they?!" Sakuya angrily said as she turned to the tank that had entered the front yard through a broken portion of the wall surrounding the mansion.

The turret aimed at another part of the mansion and readied to fire again, but suddenly, a large spear made of red energy was thrown at it from the balcony it was aiming at. The spear collided with the turret and blew away a large portion of the tank.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Pretty much all that was left of the tank was its gear threads. The Cybroxes piloting it were seen charred inside the remains.

Sakuya turned to the balcony to see that it was Remilia who threw that red energy spear. The young vampire dusted her hand and said with a somewhat angry voice, "They dare mess with my mansion?! Don't blame me for not showing mercy, then!" Then she turned to Sakuya. "Sakuya! Let Flandre out now!"

"Is it really all right?" Sakuya loudly replied.

"Don't worry; it'll be all right!" Remilia replied. "The coat she's wearing will protect her from the sun!"

"All right, if you say so!" Sakuya said, and then she ran towards the main door of the mansion and ordered the two fairy maids standing there to open it. They did as she told them, and behind the door was a person wearing a red coat that had a hood.

"Young mistress," Sakuya said to that person, "you may go out and fight those bad people who are destroying our house now, but please make sure not to take off your hood for too long, because the sun is harm…" But that person dashed past her at a fast speed before she could finish speaking.

The hooded person dashed at a Cybrox, who didn't have time to counterattack by the time he noticed her. He was slashed across the face by her so hard that pieces of the metal covering it were sent flying. That person then dashed at another Cybrox and thrust her hand through his abdomen like it was made of paper. Another Cybrox fired rapid energy shots at her, but she leaped into the air and over him. When she landed behind him, she grabbed him by the legs and then slammed him back and forth violently. When she was done with slamming him, she flung him at a Cybrox who was standing a bit of a distance away.

The person than took her off hood to reveal herself to be a young girl with blond hair wearing a pinkish mob cap—Flandre Scarlet. "Phew! That was fun!" she said while wiping her forehead. "Can't remember the last time I did something like this! Can't even remember if I ever did anything like this…"

A shadow went over her, and when she looked up, she saw a spaceship that was slowly coming towards the ground. She pointed her hand at it and then clenched it. Just by doing that, a large potion of the spaceship exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"And then there was none!" she happily said. Suddenly, she realized that smoke was coming out of her face, so she quickly pulled her hood over her head. "Oops! Forgot about the sun!"

Remilia watched her younger sister with a smile and said, "Looks like she's having fun!"

* * *

Icicles rained down from the air and struck down some Cybroxes, but some managed to either avoid them or destroy them before they got too close. Looking at the air for the source, they saw that it was Cirno who attacked them.

With arms crossed, Cirno said in a loud voice, "You baddies should go away from this place! This place belongs to the strongest fairy that is me! Trying to take over it means coming against me, and that means digging your own graves!"

"Brat! Your arrogance will be the fall of you!" a Cybrox angrily said as he aimed his arm cannon at her, but another Cybrox told him to stop.

"She's just a kid, so there's no need to be angry with her," he told him, and then he approached the ice fairy. "I see that you believe yourself to be the strongest. What if I were to tell you that we can make you even stronger?"

Hearing this, Cirno became interested. "Oh really? You can make me stronger than I currently am?"

"Indeed!" the Cybrox replied with a nod. "Allow us to change you into a cyborg, and you will have even more power than you already have!"

"What's a cyborg?" Cirno asked.

"You are looking at them now," the Cybrox replied. "We are the combination of flesh and machine, and this is the perfect combination that results in the ultimate power! You will have power beyond your imagi…" Before he could finish speaking, he was knocked down by scale-shaped projectiles. The other Cybroxes turned to the side and got hit by them before they could react.

Cirno turned to Misty Lake and saw Wakasagihime hovering over the water. "Don't listen to them!" she told the ice fairy. "They're setting a trap for you! Don't fall for it!"

"What?! A trap?!" Cirno said in shock. "How lowly of them to lie to me?! I'll show them the consequences of doing so!" Then she formed a hammer out of ice before flying at the Cybrox who tried to convince her to become a cyborg. "Eat my hammer!"

The Cybrox fired an energy shot at the hammer and blasted it into pieces. He then changed his hand into an arm cannon that was loaded with a harpoon to fire at Cirno, impaling her through the abdomen. The harpoon was connected to the arm cannon via a metal wire, and when the Cybrox swung his arm towards the ground, the ice fairy was pulled down onto it.

CRASH!

"Cirno!" Wakasagihime gasped. That Cybrox quickly retracted his harpoon and then turned to the mermaid to fire at her, but she dodged it. When the other Cybroxes fired energy shots at her, she quickly retreated underwater.

The Cybroxes walked up to the edge of the lake and fired into the water. The Cybrox with the harpoon arm then turned to Cirno and saw her on the ground in pain. He approached her and said, "I am telling the truth when I said you will become more powerful by becoming a cyborg. Surely you can testify for yourself my power already, right?"

Cirno slowly pushed herself up and said, "The fact that I managed to strike down some of your men the first time already proves that cyborgs are not as powerful as I think they are… I should've known better than to fall for your lie…"

"You have not seen anything yet," the Cybrox said to her. "You are just a child, so you cannot understand the power of a cyborg unless you become one yourself."

Suddenly, an axe made of ice flew out of the woods in front of him while spinning and cleaved into his head, instantly killing him. Surprised, Cirno turned around and saw someone flying out of the woods at a fast speed with her hands and feet on fire. That person charged at the Cybroxes standing at the edge of the lake and knocked them all into the water one by one by hitting them in the back of their heads.

There were two more Cybroxes who weren't standing next to the lake, and they looked at the newcomer with their arm cannons pointing at her. One of them was suddenly caught by the neck by a string, and then two dolls armed with swords spun horizontally towards him from behind, cutting him in different levels of the waist.

Another Cybrox turned to look at his fallen comrade in shock before turning to the woods to fire into it. A person hiding in there swiftly dodged the shots and then closed in on him to punch him hard in the abdomen. That person then grabbed his arm and elbowed its joint from above hard to break it. After that, she lifted the person into the air by that arm and then slammed him onto the ground behind herself hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Cirno watched in amazement at those two Cybroxes being taken out, and then she turned to look at the people who showed up. The one with flames was a blond girl dressed in black and white, while the other one was a pink-haired girl with a short ponytail wearing a red dress, and her arms were mostly covered in bandages. There was also a band-aid taped across her nose. "You all right, kid?" the pink-haired girl—Sara—asked her.

"Wow! That was cool!" Cirno exclaimed.

"That's the power of Makai's residents to you!" said a voice coming from the woods, and then Alice, the person who spoke, and Mai stepped out.

"Alice!" Cirno said in surprise.

"News of what is happening here even reached Makai, so Mistress Shinki told us to lend this place our help," the girl who used fire—Yuki—said as she joined up with everyone else. "That's why we came!"

"We'll definitely defeat all those invaders!" Sara said while punching her palm. "They'll have to think twice if they think they can take over this place easily!"

"Looks like this place is cleared of those invaders for now," Alice said while looking around. "C'mon, let's go and look for more and see if there is anybody who needs help."

* * *

Three Cybroxes were at the cockpit of one of the rectangular spaceships. One of them noticed something approaching on the radar at a fast speed, so he warned the other two about it. He then saw the object on the radar increasing in size.

Suddenly, the entire spaceship shook violently and went off course.

Outside, it was a giant red-haired woman wearing formal-looking clothing sitting on a large drum who rammed into the spaceship. Electricity also traveled throughout the spaceship, causing the electrical appliances inside, mainly the lights, to go haywire.

The woman then shrunk until she was the size of an average adult. A very small girl only a few inches tall wearing a bowl on her head and wielding a mallet and a needle flew over to her afterwards, and the red-haired woman gave her a thumb up.

The spaceship fell into the hands of a towering Suika. The giant oni balanced it on the middle of her finger and spun it really fast. Inside, the Cybroxes were tossed all over the place, not to mention getting sick.

When she was done spinning the spaceship, she thrust her arm upwards to make it fly into the air. While it was airborne, Utsuho charged up her Third Leg and took aim at it, and then she fired a large ball of glowing energy that resembled a sun at it. The spaceship was blown into pieces by it.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The hell raven clenched her fist and triumph and said, "All right! We did it!" She looked down at Suika, the red-haired woman—Raiko, and the girl who was only a few inches tall—Shinmyoumaru—and gave them a thumb up, to which they responded by doing the same.

* * *

Spinning once with the Sword of Hisou in her hand, Tenshi managed to knock away the Cybroxes surrounding her. When the ones close to her were all down, she ran at one standing a bit of a distance away and slashed him diagonally across the chest to knock him out.

Another Cybrox appeared a few feet behind her and readied to fire from his arm cannon, but Tenshi quickly turned around and produced a pointed rock out of thin air to throw at him. The pointed end of the rock lodged itself into the arm cannon, and when the shot was fired, it resulted in the latter exploding. The Cybrox cried in pain at having his hand blown off, and then Tenshi struck him down from a close range afterwards.

The celestial spun her beam sword and then stuck it into the ground. "Is this all you've got? I was expecting more! Don't make me bored, will ya?!" she loudly said.

Tenshi suddenly felt the ground shaking, and when she turned around, she saw what appeared to be a cyborg rhinoceros charging at her, and there was a Cybrox riding him. A portion of the rhinoceros's face on the left and the eye there was made of machine, and most of his body was mechanical as well.

Tenshi quickly leaped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the incoming rhino, which turned around and roared before charging at her again.

Tenshi once again jumped out of his way and said, "You think bringing an animal against me will make things harder for me? Let's see if you're correct!" The rhino turned around to run over her again, so she plunged her sword into the ground to make a slab of rock come out in front of him, but he managed to charge through it with no effort.

Tenshi quickly got out of the way again, and when the rhino charged at her for the fourth time, she plunged the Sword of Hisou into the ground while shouting, "Earth Sign: Sword of Unletting Soil!"

Large slabs of rocks came out from the parts of the ground around her, and one of them came out from underneath the rhino, sending him high into the air back. The rhino landed with a thud on his belly, and then Tenshi charged at him and jumped at his rider to slash him. The rider then fell off the rhino's side.

Tenshi landed behind the rhino and adjusted her hat after landing. The rhino suddenly raised his hind legs and kicked her in the back. The celestial avoided falling onto the ground by pushing her hand against it to flip into the air before landing, however. "Hey! How low of you to attack me when my back is turned towards you!" she angrily said to him.

The sides of the rhino opened, and missiles launchers came out to fire a total of four missiles at her. Tenshi stabbed the ground with her beam sword to make a slab of rock appear to block the missiles. The rock was destroyed by one of the missiles, and the remaining ones continued going after her. Tenshi quickly jumped back into the air and pointed her hands diagonally downwards to fire a series of red projectiles. "Scarlet Weather Persuasion!" The missiles were all destroyed by them.

After landing, the rhino once again charged at Tenshi, who quickly jumped into the air. Taking out a spell card, she shouted, "World Creation Press!" The card transformed into a large keystone that fell on top of the rhino, crushing him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The keystone shattered into pieces almost afterwards, and Tenshi landed next to the short-circuiting rhino and said, "You're tougher than those lackeys, but I'm still expecting something tougher than this. Nice try, though!"

She then noticed a shadow over her head, so she looked up to see a rectangular spaceship up in the sky. "Well, what do we have here?" she asked.

She watched as the spaceship flew past her, and then she noticed the hatch at the side opening. Something circular rolled out of it and fell towards the ground. As it was falling, the thing uncurled itself, revealing a large amount of legs before it landed with a loud thud. It was large cyborg resembling a spider. Only the front part of its abdomen and mouth were not mechanical, and it also had a total of four mechanical pincers.

The large cyborg, about the size of a container truck, let out a screech as it walked in Tenshi's direction.

"Oooooh, I think have arachnophobia!" Tenshi sarcastically said. The cyborg spider reached one of its pincers towards her, but she quickly moved out of its way. She did the same when another pincer tried to crush her. Another pincer was swung at her, and she avoided it by performing a back flip.

The spider screeched as it moved forward, trying constantly to hit her with its pincers, but she either avoided them or deflected them with the Sword of Hisou. "C'mon! Is that all you've got? Try something that should be expected from a size like yours!" the celestial taunted.

As if responding to what she said, all eight of the spider's eyes fired energy shots at her. Tenshi quickly stabbed her beam sword against the ground to bring up a stone wall from it. The shots pelted the wall rapidly, slowly destroying it. When the wall was destroyed, the spider did not see Tenshi standing behind it. Suddenly, a giant keystone fell onto the spider's head.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The keystone shattered into pieces almost afterwards, and then Tenshi, who was on top of it, jumped down in front of the spider and walked forward. "Geez… Too easy… Is this really the best these guys can offer?" she said in disappointment. "So big, but so easy to take down…"

Suddenly, she was caught by one of the spider's pincer. The spider got back up and screeched as if it was glad to finally have caught her. The celestial tried to pry open the pincer, but she wasn't strong enough to do so. She felt the pincer gripping her very hard in an attempt to cut her in two. This would normally spell doom for everyone else, but due to celestials having nearly impenetrable skin, she was fine. It still hurt for one's body to be crushed, however.

A lightning bolt suddenly dropped down from the sky and zapped the spider, causing it to let go of the celestial. Tenshi fell down and then quickly backed away from the spider, and when she looked up, she saw Iku floating in the sky. "Iku! I knew you would show up sooner or later!" she said.

The oarfish demon landed in front of Tenshi and said to her with a serious expression. "Don't misunderstand me, Eldest Daughter," she said to the celestial, "I didn't specifically come back to help you. I'm simply not the kind of person to do nothing when help is needed. I helped you because you were in danger and in need of help, not because I'm your guardian."

"Eh, whatever…" Tenshi said with a shrug.

"Don't think that I'm no longer angry with you," Iku said before turning to the spider. "Until you apologize for what you've done, our relationship is still broken!"

"Leave that for some other time," Tenshi said as she looked at the spider, which was still up and ready to come after them. "Does that thing look like it wants us to sit down and chat properly? Let's take it down first before talking about that!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Normally, I won't shoehorn new stuff from new games into stories that are already in production. However, since I have in mind to use Touhou 14 characters before I started working on this story and that fact that I didn't intend for them to have major roles, this is an exception. They will, however, have bigger roles in Universes' Finest, and speaking of that story…

On the side note, Sara's design, like Mai and Yuki, is based off the artist Hemogurobin A1C's design for her.

* * *

After the villain was taken away by the police, a large amount of people immediately gathered around Reimu and Kaguya, all of them amazed at their feats earlier. However, they spoke in a language that sounded unfamiliar to the former.

"What… What are they saying?" the shrine maiden asked. "I think I heard their language before, but I can't remember what it is and who said it to me…"

"I know this language!" Kaguya said. "It's English! Eirin knows how to speak it. I also know how to speak this language!"

"Then what are they saying?" Reimu asked her.

"Hold on a second…" Kaguya said to her, and then she tried to figure out what the crowd was saying to them. "I think they're praising us for taking out that giant robot earlier. They're also amazed at our powers."

"Powers?" Reimu curiously said. "Oh, yeah… This is the outside world after all, so they shouldn't have seen anything like this in their lives before…"

Suddenly, someone pointed at the sky and shouted out something, and this caused everyone to look at what he was pointing to. It was a man slowly floating towards the street, and everyone was pretty excited to see him. Reimu and Kaguya, being unfamiliar with that person, watched in awe at that person touching his feet against the street. "I didn't know people in the outside world can also fly!" Reimu said.

"Me too…" Kaguya said.

The man was wearing a bodysuit that was blue all over, and there was an emblem that resembled a red diamond containing the letter "S" on his chest. He also sported a red cape.

Judging by the reaction of the crowd, Reimu and Kaguya assumed that he must be a celebrity. They could also hear them constantly saying this one term that might be his name—Superman.


	5. Tyranny Will Be the Downfall

Assuming that some of you haven't fully realized it yet, Universes' Finest is going to be Touhou and DC Comics crossover, not just a Superman crossover.

Yes, you heard it: a crossover between **Touhou Project** and **DC Comics**.

In case you don't know, I've been posting Touhou and DC pictures, or pictures that can be related in some way to them, on my Twitter account. I posted them in order to foreshadow what that story is about.

Now that the mystery is out, I hope you all look forward it!

**Chapter 5  
Tyranny Will Be the Downfall**

* * *

Almost everyone on the surface of Gensokyo was in chaos as its inhabitants fought hard to defend their land from the Cybroxes.

Yuugi and Suika were more or less the perfect combination of brute force, smashing and destroying anything the Cybroxes threw at them in mere seconds. Parsee, even if she wasn't much of a fighter compared to them, still managed to hold up by herself, though there were times when those two had to help her and also tell her to get to a safer place, which only made her more jealous that they were more capable fighters than her.

Together with nine of her cloned heads, Sekibanki fired the most intense eye beams she could at the Cybroxes who were rampaging in the Human Village and harming the people there.

Orange, with swift and acrobatic movements, managed to avoid the Cybroxes' attacks, be it close-ranged ones or projectiles. She also used such movements to fight them.

The residents of the Myouren Temple fought hard to defend their temple, and there didn't seem to be a need for them to turn it into the Palanquin Ship.

Even though she was told to evacuate to the Human Village, Kyouko never did. She hid in the temple and made them think she was gone, and when the battle began, she sneaked out from another part of it to make sure that no Cybroxes tried to get inside. Indeed, such a thing did happen, but she managed to catch the Cybrox off guard and send him flying with a monstrous scream.

With an army of bugs at her disposal, Wriggle managed to show the Cybroxes that even small things were more than capable of being a threat when there were a large amount of them. Even the large cyborg beasts brought by the Cyborgs fell to the bugs when the latter crawled all over them to disrupt the movements. Of course, some of the bugs she summoned were larger than usual, and some were even larger than humans.

While the battles went on, the giant portal was still seen in the sky of Gensokyo, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to it. More spaceships came out of it, but eventually, something that grabbed everyone's attention came out.

It was the massive, trapezoid spaceship.

The residents of Gensokyo watched with wide open eyes and mouths at the massive spaceship slowly came out of the portal. When it was entirely out, it stopped moving close to the front of the portal and then slowly descended. As the spaceship moved closer and closer to the ground, four large pillars came out from the bottom sides of it, serving as legs to allow it to stand properly.

The massive size of the spaceship allowed it to be seen from various places. Reimu and Marisa were both in awe at the appearance of it, and the former said, "That… That must be where their leader is!"

"That should be obvious-ze…" Marisa commented.

* * *

Inside the spaceship, a Cybrox was knelt down in front of the leader. "My lord, it would appear that our army isn't exactly faring well against the inhabitants of this land," he said to the leader. "Even though the knowledge of the enemies is passed down to the ones who came later, we are still having a hard time fighting them…"

The leader growled in anger, and then he said, "Then we will need to come up with a better idea than fighting them directly. Perhaps we should strike fear and nervousness into them first?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, my lord!" the Cybrox commented. "May I inquire the method you wish to use to carry this out?"

"Burn down the trees! Lay waste to the land! Pollute the water supplies!" the leader loudly said. "Once they see the death of their land, they will lose the will to fight, and then we shall remodel this land to our liking!"

* * *

A group of Cybroxes traveling through a forest suddenly stopped, and the one leading them turned around to face the others and said, "Our lord wants us to lay waste to this land. Not only will we be able to remodel it to our liking afterwards, but we may even strike fear and nervousness into the inhabitants here. This will allow us to fight them with ease." Then he changed his hand into an arm cannon. "Let us begin, then!"

Mystia and Rumia were flying through a forest in panic, and they had injuries on their bodies. The night sparrow looked back and said, "Looks like they're not following us anymore… We should be safe now."

"Is that so?" Rumia asked.

They both landed and then sighed with relief. "Phew… We can finally stop escaping for a while now…" Mystia said. "I didn't expect them to be so tough… Thought it would be a cakewalk… I think I may do better at night, because I can inflict them with night blindness."

"Is that so?" Rumia asked.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of what appeared to be the crackling of flames, and they even smelled smoke. They looked around for the source and noticed orange light coming from a certain direction. When they went in that direction, they were horrified to see some Cybroxes using their arm cannons as flamethrowers to burn down trees.

"Oh no! They're burning down the forest! We have to stop them!" Mystia said. Suddenly, she and Rumia were caught from behind by wires that electrocuted them.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

The two screamed and were electrocuted until they passed out, and then two Cybroxes with those wires connected to their arm cannons approached them. "Take them back to the mothership to have them converted into cyborgs!" another Cybrox standing at the back said to those two.

After the leader had come up with the idea of laying waste to Gensokyo, all the spaceships started dropping bombs that caused massive destruction. The Cybroxes were also doing the same thing by chopping down trees, shooting fire all over the place, and firing explosives like madmen.

* * *

The inhabitants of Gensokyo were shocked at what they were doing, and it was just like what the leader said: it struck fear and nervousness to some of them.

The bugs summoned by Wriggle were sent fleeing by the fire and explosions, and the firefly demon was quickly subdued by her enemies afterwards.

Originally performing with grace and brutality, Mai's performance became hindered by the heat caused by the fire created by the Cybroxes. The ice witch sweated profusely as the heat made her feel weaker every second, but thankfully, her companions weren't one to be affected by intense heat, especially Yuki, who saved her in time from being critically injured by a Cybrox who she was in the middle of fighting against before the heat weakened her.

Yuuka, however, responded in a different manner. She was more than enraged to see flowers getting destroyed before her eyes, especially the sunflowers in the Garden of the Sun. Instead of losing the will to fight upon seeing the environment's destruction, her will to fight became stronger, so the Cybroxes were having a harder time than before dealing with her. Her two servants, Elly and Kurumi, stood at the sidelines and didn't dare to interfere, in fear of getting caught in their master's rampage.

* * *

Kanako, Suwako, some kappas, and some fairies were watching the battle between the inhabitants of Gensokyo and the Cybroxes through a large screen that showed footage of several places at once in the science lab. "This is bad… Those invaders are trying to destroy the environment…" Kanako said with a worried look.

"Looks like it's our turn to join the fight," Suwako suggested. "In the very least, I have to go out there and put out the fire. Where else are we going to get a large amount of water without rain?"

"Perhaps you are right about us joining the fight," Kanako agreed. "A goddess must step forward to defend her land when the time comes, and I believe that time has come!"

As they continued to watch the fight, a kappa ran up to Kanako and told her that Rikako wanted to see her and talk to her about what she found out from Cielrox's corpse, so the goddess quickly rushed to see the scientist.

When she was there, she asked Rikako, who was standing next to the corpse and a computer, "Well? What did you find out?"

"We are lucky that he scanned Aya for the knowledge of Japanese when he encountered her," the scientist replied. "Because of that, we were able to change all the text in his brain into that language. We found a file containing pictures of what he saw. It appears that they can store whatever they saw in the form of pictures and even video footages."

"Interesting! To think that they would have such an advance technology!" Kanako commented.

"We managed to discover one thing that I believe can help us win this battle," Rikako said.

"What is it?" Kanako asked as her interest went up.

Rikako turned to the computer and said, "Before that, there is something called "Hive Minded Mode" in his brain, and it is currently turned off for him. We don't know how to turn it on…"

"Hive Minded Mode?" Kanako curiously said.

Rikako turned to her and said, "In alien-related medias, it is a term referring to alien races that function as one. They usually don't have leaders, but rather, supercomputers or cores that control all of them and may even store data of everything they experience. In movies with those kinds of aliens, the protagonists usually win by destroying the core to cause the death of all those aliens."

"Yes, I am familiar with that concept," Kanako said with a nod. "Never thought something like this would actually exist in real life…"

"According to what we found out, they have a switch in their mothership for activating Hive Minded Mode, and they use it when performing missions and fighting battles so that anything one person sees will be transferred to everyone else."

"Wait, so you're saying that if one Cybrox sees what's happening on, like, the east side of Gensokyo, then another one on the west side will basically see or know what he's seeing?" Kanako asked.

"That's apparently the case," Rikako replied with a nod.

"Then using this method, they will be able to adapt to fighting the people here…" Kanako said with an expression that was starting to become worried. "If one dies fighting, then what he saw will allow the others to know how his killer fights, and they can use that knowledge to their advantage…"

"This indeed is a big advantage for them…" Rikako said. "By the way, I haven't gotten to the part where I said I made a discovery that may help us win this battle yet. I also found out information on their leader, who name is Gigantar. According to the information found in this Cybrox's brain, their leader is a tyrant who rules over their race like a dictator, and in order to strike fear into everyone under his rule, he has a computer that controls the… Basically, he has a computer that he uses for controlling any Cybrox who is registered into it."

"Can you please explain it more clearly?" Kanako asked.

"It's just like I said, a computer that allows him to control whichever Cybrox he wants to," Rikako said to her. "He can use that computer to put particular Cybroxes in a controllable mode to make them do particular things. He can even deactivate them or cause them to self-destruct. He has that computer in the mothership, and I'm thinking that if we can sneak into the mothership and get our hands on that computer…"

"We can use it to wipe out all the Cybroxes under his command," said Kanako, finishing the phrase for her. "Right on! Guess we'll have to thank their leader that we managed to come up with a perfect solution to this problem!"

Suddenly, the alarm went off, and everyone looked around in surprise. "What happened?!" Kanako asked.

A fairy rushed into the room and said in panic, "The invaders have broken into the lab!"

"What?! How do they know about the existence of this place?!" Rikako asked in shock.

"It matters not how they learned about the existence of this place anymore! We have to drive them back and keep them from causing major damage here!" Kanako said in panic, and then she turned to Rikako and Nitori. "The both of you! I'm giving you the mission to go to the mothership and get to that computer, the one that controls all the Cybroxes!"

"Who me?!" Rikako asked in shock while pointing to herself.

"We need someone who is skilled with computers, and you are that kind of person!" Kanako said to her.

"It's too dangerous if we go there by ourselves…" Nitori told the goddess. "We need more people, not to mention strong ones."

"Which is why I want you to go and look for capable people first and then tell them to accompany the both of you!" Kanako told her. "All right, get going! We have to end this threat before things go out of hand!"

"All right! Leave it to us!" Nitori said. Rikako, not wanting to get in on the action, protested, but Nitori pulled her out of the room before she could finish what she wanted to say.

Kanako told the kappas and fairies in the room to hide if they had no skills in fighting, and then she left the room.

* * *

"Geez… I can't believe she's telling me to do something like this…" Rikako said in frustration as she opened a cabinet to take out some gadgets.

"It's not like you don't know how to defend yourself," Nitori said while putting on a mechanical backpack.

"That doesn't mean I'm the kind of person who enjoys getting into fights…" Rikako told her while putting those gadgets into a normal backpack. "I'd rather sit in somewhere safe and help by providing information or hacking into networks and such…"

"Can't be helped now… Our superior told us to get in on the action, so we should listen to her," Nitori told her. "She knows the best when it comes to situations like this."

"I'm not sure if sending me out there is the best decision…" Rikako said as she took off her lab coat, and then she headed over to another cabinet. When she opened it, a jetpack was seen placed in there.

"You know you can fly…" Nitori reminded her.

Hearing this caused the scientist to turn her head slightly to the kappa and glare at her. "My specialty lies in science, not magic!" she said in an intimidating voice that made Nitori apologize to her.

After they were done packing up, they left the room they were in and headed for one of the elevators that would take them to the exit. On the way there, they could hear shouting, screaming, and explosions coming from not too far away, and when they looked in the direction they were coming from, they could a battle happening.

Thanks to Evil Eye Omega and Kanako, the science department was putting pressure on the Cybroxes.

Swinging around a large onbashira like it was very light, Kanako managed to send several Cybroxes flying. When a Cybrox fired an energy shot at her, she dodged it and then hurled the onbashira at him like a spear to push him back.

More Cybroxes charged at her from various directions, and the goddess raised her hand into the air to make onbashiras appear out of thin air and spin around her to knock them away. After that, the pillars positioned themselves in an arc-like formation around the goddess. The tip of the pillars glowed brightly, and then Kanako made them fire laser beams at a group of Cybroxes in front of her, blowing them away.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Rikako and Nitori were completely mesmerized by Kanako's performance. They suddenly remembered that they had a mission to accomplish, so they quickly ran for the elevator before any of the Cybroxes saw them.

* * *

The giant cyborg spider slammed down one of its pincers at Iku, who flew out of the way and then fired balls of electricity at its eyes, causing it to cry in pain.

Tenshi used this opportunity to charge at the same pincer it tried to hit Iku with and slashed it hard, but she wasn't able to cut it. The spider recovered from the hit to its eyes and then tried to hit her with that pincer, but she dodged it. The spider attacked her with its pincers several times, but she managed to block each of the hits with the Sword of Hisou. "C'mon! Is that all you can do? I can do this even with my eyes closed!" she taunted.

As if responding to what she said, the sides of the spider's abdomen opened to reveal missiles launchers that fired at the celestial. Tenshi backed away from the missiles, and she was about to do something when Iku suddenly fired bolts of electricity at them to destroy them. Tenshi turned to her and said in a annoyed voice, "I could've taken care of them myself!"

"I figured that, which is why I did that to annoy you," Iku replied.

"Trying to get on my bad side?!" the celestial angrily said to her. "You're obviously still angry about what happened today!"

"Like I said, until you apologize for what you said to me and also your actions, I'll still be angry with you!" Iku said to her with a look of anger. She suddenly sensed the spider trying to hit her with its pincer, so she quickly moved out of its way and then lashed her ribbon at it to catch it. She then transferred electricity down the ribbon and onto the spider's body to zap it.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

When Iku was done with the attack, she pulled back her ribbon, and the spider took some steps back in an awkward manner. Not willing to give it the chance to recover or do anything else, Iku wrapped her hand with the ribbon and formed the latter into a drill. Electricity covered the ribbon drill as she thrust the latter at the spider's face and drilled it. However, either her drill wasn't sharp enough or the spider's face was too hard, as the former was unable to bore a hole on the latter. It did, however, destroy some of the eyes.

Enraged, the spider swung its pincer at Iku like crazy and occasionally fired energy shots from the remaining eyes, but the oarfish demon managed to dodge all of them. The spider eventually fired missiles from the mechanical part of its abdomen which followed the oarfish demon as she flew away from them, so she quickly fired bolts of electricity at them to destroy them. One of the missiles moved out of the way to escape destruction, however, and it went behind Iku before turning around to go after her again, but she managed to destroy it with a single bolt of electricity.

Suddenly, Iku found herself caught in a net from behind. She looked back and saw a turret sticking out of the top of the spider's abdomen, and the net was connected to it via a string. She tried to escape by generating electricity, hoping to fry the net, but whatever material it was made from, it insulated the electricity.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Tenshi shouted at the spider when she saw this. She flew at the string that was connecting the net to the turret to cut it, but to her surprise, the Sword of Hisou bounced off it. "What the?!" She did the same thing over and over, but the string still couldn't be cut.

"They say a spider's web is actually very durable and can be compared to steel," Iku told Tenshi.

"Then I'll just destroy the thing this web is connected to!" Tenshi said as she turned to the turret. She was about to make a move when suddenly a shadow passed over her, so she looked up to see a star-shaped spaceship heading in Iku's direction.

The spaceship stopped over Iku and then shined down of a beam of light on her. The string suddenly disconnected itself from the turret, and the oarfish demon found herself being pulled up by the light and into the spaceship. She struggled against the net to try to escape and also called Tenshi for help, but she was eventually taken inside the spaceship.

"Hey! Let go of her once!" Tenshi angrily shouted at the spaceship. She flew at it, only to get caught from behind by another net. "Hey!"

As the celestial attempted to break free from the net by cutting it with her beam sword, the spaceship approached her to pull her up with its traction beam, but that never happened, as a green beam was suddenly fired at the turret, blasting it off the spider's body. Tensh, still caught in the net, quickly flew away from underneath the spaceship after that.

The spider angrily turned to its attacker and saw Marisa, Reimu, Nitori, and Rikako flying in its direction, and it fired missiles at them.

"Incoming!" Marisa shouted when she saw them approaching.

With an amulet in her hand, Reimu stretched forward her hand to form a large orange square made of energy that protected them from the missiles. The spider was going to fire more missiles, but Tenshi caused a slab of pointed rock to come out from underneath its head, impaling it and forcing it onto its hind legs.

While the spider was shrieking in pain and struggling to get its head off the rock, Tenshi flew in front of it, raised her hands into the air, and shouted, "Scarlet Weather Rapture!" She then brought them down and fired a massive red beam from her palms that blasted the spider backwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

As the spider got pushed across the place by the beam, it plowed down many trees and left behind a large trail in its path. Cybroxes and anything related to them who were in the way were either pushed along or got ran over by it, and it was heading in the direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

The residents of the mansion were still fending off the Cybroxes, who were becoming tougher and tougher to deal with, when Remilia noticed from the balcony the spider being pushed in the mansion's direction. She turned to the battlefield and shouted while pointing in that direction, "There's something big heading here! Flandre! Do something about it!"

Flandre looked up at her older sister and said with a nod, "Okay!" Then she flew at a fast speed towards where Remilia pointed to and saw the spider approaching. "You're not going to break into the mansion! I won't let you, and big sis definitely won't want you to too, so get lost!"

She flew at the spider and rammed its back (which was actually the top of it) and pushed with all her might to prevent the beam from pushing it any farther. Eventually, Tenshi's beam ended, and Flandre ended up pushing the spider all the way back to where it came from.

"Hey, is that spider flying back at a fast speed or what?" Marisa asked when she saw this.

"It is!" Nitori said in surprise.

Flandre stopped pushing the spider when it was close to where Tenshi and the others were. When the spider fell to the ground, Flandre jumped on top of it and stabbed it rapidly with the Laevatein while laughing maniacally.

After stabbing the spider several times, Flandre swung down the Laevatein with a force that caused an explosion to blow off parts of the spider's body, and then she performed a spinning jump into the air. When she stopped spinning in midair, she pointed her hand at the spider and loudly and cheerfully said, "And then there were none! BANG!" Then she clenched her hand.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

With that, the spider was pretty much blown into pieces. The others avoided the parts of its body that flew in their direction, and then with the exception of Reimu and Marisa, they looked at Flandre as she landed. "Who… Who is that girl…?" Rikako asked.

"That's Remilia's younger sister, Flandre," Reimu replied. "Because she is very destructive and emotionally unstable, she is locked in the mansion's basement at all times. I was actually expecting her to be let out at a time like this, though."

Flandre skipped up to them and said in a cheerful voice, "Hello, everyone! Nice to meet you, Reimu and Marisa! Did I do great just now?"

Marisa winked and gave her a thumb up. "You did awesome! Great job-ze!"

"Yay! I did awesome!" Flandre happily said while jumping up and down with her hands folded into fists and placed close to her mouth.

"Nice! This kid sure is something to be able to do something like that!" Tenshi said with interest. "I like her already!"

Something suddenly came to Nitori, so she said, "I have an idea! Since we're going to raid the mothership, why don't we take her along?"

Reimu turned to her with a surprised look and asked, "Take Flandre along with us?!"

"Actually, I think that's a good idea!" Marisa said with a smile. "She's very strong, so she'll surely be able to help us breeze through that place with ease. I'm sure she'll give the leader a run for his money too! He'll never know what hit him-ze!"

"As long as she doesn't take the fun away from me, I'm cool with that," Tenshi said.

Nitori turned to the celestial and asked, "You're coming along?"

"Sure, why not?" Tenshi replied. "Going after the leader should be more fun than fighting his lackeys!"

"I'm not sure if Remilia is going to approve of this…" Reimu said, and then she looked at Flandre. "If something happens to her, she won't be happy at all…"

"We should ask her first if she wants to go there," Rikako said. "She may be strong, but she's still a little girl, so she will be scared easily!"

"Where are you going?" Flandre asked.

Marisa bent down in front of the young vampire and explained to her, "You see, we're heading over to the bad guys' headquarters. Their leader is there, and we believe that if we defeat him or destroy that place, all the bad guys here will be defeated. This is the best way to save our land without getting many people hurt or dragging things for too long. Since this won't be an easy task, we are thinking of letting you accompany us into their headquarters and defeat them all."

"Oh, so we're going to fight the big boss and save the day? Sounds fun!" Flandre happily said. "Okay! I'll go with you!"

"But will your older sister be fine with that?" Reimu asked her.

"Oh, it's all right," Flandre assured her. "She knows I'm strong, so she won't be worried if I go somewhere dangerous. I'll just tell her where I went and what I did after we're done, and she'll be proud of me!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go there already!" Tenshi impatiently said. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh yeah! Iku!" She looked at the sky for the spaceship that took her away, but there was no sight of it.

"What happened to Iku?" Marisa asked her. "I remember seeing her on our way here… Looks like she was entering one of those planes or something…"

"They captured her!" Tenshi told her. "Looks like they escaped while we were fighting that spider!"

"I guess they must've taken her to the mothership," Rikako said. "Aya said those invaders want to convert everyone in cyborgs, so it makes sense that they would capture us and then take us to somewhere where they can get this done, and the mothership is obviously the best place for doing this."

"You have a point," Nitori said with a nod. "Looks like Iku really got taken into the mothership…"

"Then let's head over there fast and save her!" Tenshi desperately said. "We must save her before they change her into a robot!"

"Cyborg, not robot," Nitori corrected her.

"Whatever…" Tenshi grumbled.

So the group of six flew into the sky and headed for the mothership, which could be seen in the distance. On their way there, they could see a gigantic Suika approaching the mothership with a grin on her face.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The science department has cameras hidden in various parts of Gensokyo, which is why they a screen in the lab that allows them to see certain locations.

How did the Cybroxes find out about the lab? Cielrox's companion found out about it while he was in Gensokyo, so he told the others about it and led them there. He implied it at the beginning of the story after all.


	6. Into the Mothership

I got the idea to give the Cybroxes a hind minded concept after watching Pacific Rim. In order to not spoil that movie, I won't say anything else…

**Chapter 6  
Into the Mothership**

* * *

The leader of the Cybroxes, sitting on his throne and concealed by the darkness of the room, was seemingly staring into blank space. In reality, he was observing the battle in his mind using the help of Hive Minded Mode.

Everything his subordinates were seeing was passed into his brain, and though he couldn't actually see the images in front of his eyes, he was able to "see" everything in his mind and know exactly what was happening out there.

Suddenly, he saw in his mind a face looking through the largest window of the mothership.

It was also at this moment that a Cybrox ran into his room in panic and reported to him, "My lord! A gigantic being is standing right in front of the mothership!"

* * *

As big as Suika currently was, she was still pretty small compared to the massive mothership.

The now giant oni was clinging close to the top of the mothership and was looking into the largest window there. Tapping her finger against window and looking at the shocked Cybroxes inside, she said, "Look at all those shocked faces! Heheh! Now that I'm here, what should I do?"

Tenshi and her group stopped a bit of a distance from the mothership to look at Suika. "What's she doing there…?" the celestial asked.

"Guess she's curious about what's in there," Marisa said. "Hey, I just had an idea! Why don't we get her to punch a hole on it for us to go into? That's easier than trying to sneak inside somehow, right?"

"Marisa, the point of sneaking in is to prevent anyone in there from realizing that we're inside, and letting Suika punch a hole on the side to let us get inside will only alert those invaders of our presence…" Nitori told her. "Remember what I told you earlier about these invaders being able to share whatever they see with each other? Even if one person inside sees us, every single one of them, including those on the outside, will know about us being in there!"

"Very convenient ability they have there, don't they?" Reimu asked. "It's very inconvenient for us, though…"

"Then how do we get in there?" Marisa asked.

They noticed a hatch at the side of the mothership opening, and spaceships resembling jets, but rounder in appearance, flew out of it and headed for Suika. The oni didn't notice them until they shot her with missiles.

"Hey! Get lost! Can't you see I'm busy observing the people in there here?!" Suika said in anger as she swung around one arm in an attempt to swat away the spaceships, but they kept on dodging it.

While Suika was trying to get rid of the spaceships, Rikako said, "Saw the hatch those spaceships came out from? Let's get into the mothership using that!"

"Well, that's the only entrance I see, so why not?" Reimu said.

The group then flew towards the mothership, and they also made sure not to get spotted by any of the Cybroxes. They eventually made it in front of the hatch. "Want me to blow it up?" Flandre asked.

"No! It'll alert the invaders!" Nitori told her. "We have to wait…" Before she could finish speaking, the hatch started to open again, so they quickly pressed themselves against the part of the mothership next to it.

Another star-shaped spaceship flew out from the hatch, and before the latter closed, the group quickly flew inside. "Yes! We did it!" Marisa said after they landed.

Reimu looked around and noticed several spaceships, and there were some Cybroxes seen walking around in the distance. "Quick! Hide!" she told the others, so they quickly ran behind some metal crates that were placed at the side.

They peeked out from behind those crates and looked at the Cybroxes at the far end of the room, waiting for them to leave before making their move. The hatch opened again, and a spaceship flew in. The girls kept their eyes on the spaceship as it made its landing, and they were surprised to see not only Cybroxes coming out of it, but also two familiar inhabitants of Gensokyo.

"Hey! It's Rumia and Mystia!" Marisa said in a soft but surprised voice.

"Looks like they got captured and will be turned into cyborgs…" Nitori said. "Come to think of it, it's likely that these invaders have kidnapped a few more people already… We have to rescue them fast if that's the case!"

"That would mean we have to split up," Reimu said.

"Before that, let's go and knock out those two's captors and rescue them!" Tenshi suggested.

"No! You'll alert everyone here of what happened!" Rikako warned her. "Hive Minded Mode not only allows them to share what they see with each other, but also what they experienced, so if you knock one out, the others will instantly know what happened!"

"What? So I can't break any of them?" Flandre asked in disappointment. "Awwwwwww…"

"Have a little patience," Marisa said to her. "I'm sure you'll eventually get the chance to break as many of them as you wish!"

The girls kept their eyes on Rumia and Mystia as their captors led them out of the room. The Cybroxes who were originally in the room also left, so the girls used this opportunity to run towards the door and entered a hallway.

Once there, they saw the prisoners and their captors disappearing around a corner. "If we follow them, we can surely find out where they keep their prisoners," Rikako said.

"Iku must be there as well!" Tenshi said. "I'll do the favor of rescuing the prisoners, then!"

"Wait, you should take this," Rikako said as she reached into her backpack to take out a dark blue cloak. "This is a cloaking cape. Cover your body with it to render yourself invisible."

"Oooh! Nice!" Marisa said as she took the cloak from Rikako. "I've tried making invisibility potions before, but always failed… This should make me know how it's like being invisible!" Then she turned to Tenshi. "I'll go with you to rescue the prisoners-ze!"

"We'll need an extra cloak, then," Tenshi told her.

"Sorry… Only brought one…" Rikako told the celestial. "Nitori and I do have other devices that grant invisibility, but we need them if we want to get to that computer. You two will have to share that cloak. Just stick close to each other and make sure it is covering most of your bodies to be invisible."

"What?! Geez… Why don't you bring more than one? How can I move around freely if I'm forced to stick close to someone?!" Tenshi asked in frustration, and then she looked at Marisa, only to see that she wasn't there. "Hey, where'd she go?" Suddenly, she felt something touching her shoulder, and then she disappeared.

"Now we're both invisible-ze!" said the voice of Marisa, which came from next to her. "This cloak is pretty big, so we both can fit underneath it just fine-ze!"

"Well, we'll leave rescuing the prisoners to you two," Reimu said to them. "Try not to get caught or do anything that would arouse the attention of the invaders, okay?"

"No problem-ze!" Marisa replied.

* * *

Using cloaking devices that resembled turtle shells attached to were attached to clothes, Nitori and Rikako managed to not only make themselves invisible, but also Reimu and Flandre by holding their hands. Nitori held Flandre's hand, while Rikako held Reimu's.

Using this method, they managed to make their way deep into the mothership without getting caught at all.

After a bit of walking, they came to a relatively large door. Looking at the door, Reimu said, "A door this big is probably where the leader is."

"Not sure… I expected it to be higher up…" Nitori said. "But then, we don't know how high up in this ship we are…"

Rikako noticed a panel with a keypad containing never-seen-before symbols next to the door. She walked up to it and inspected those symbols. "I've never seen symbols like these before…" she said.

Thinking that this panel was for inputting a password to open the door, the scientist took out and attached a square-shaped device onto the former. The device then started hacking into the panel for the password, and eventually, it displayed five symbols. The door then opened, so they went into the room behind it.

Once they were inside, they found themselves looking at a towering pillar-like structure that was connected to the ceiling. "What is this?" Reimu asked while looking up at it.

"Judging by the sound it's giving off, it's likely the engine of this ship," Rikako replied.

"The engine? Then by destroying this, this ship will cease to function!" Nitori said.

"You're right," Rikako said with a nod. "However, we should carry out our original mission first. The computer for controlling all the Cybroxes may be become useless if the mothership becomes powerless."

"You have a point…" Nitori said.

"So I take that we have to come back to this room after we're done with the original mission, right?" Reimu asked Rikako and Nitori.

Rikako placed her hands underneath her chin and thought for a while, and then she said, "I'm thinking… If we try to overload the engine… It's risky, but it's worth the shot and can help us win this battle easily…"

"What are you talking about?" Reimu asked the scientist.

"I get it! You're planning to overload the engine with energy to make it overheat and explode, right?" Nitori asked Rikako. "That way, we can hopefully make the entire mothership explode!"

Rikako nodded. "Right, that is exactly what I'm thinking. However, we need to take into account the fact that causing this mothership to explode will also do harm to Gensokyo. Judging by the size of this ship, the explosion will without doubt be massive, and Gensokyo will likely be burned up entirely from it…"

"You're right…" Nitori said.

"What? So I can't destroy that thing? Awwwwwww…" Flandre said in disappointment.

"We can still blow this thing up if we try to get it to a place where the explosion won't destroy Gensokyo," Rikako said to her without turning to look at her, and then a smile appeared on her face as an idea came to her.

* * *

"Go away! You guys are annoying!" Suika shouted in frustration as she tried to swat down the spaceships that were flying around her and shooting missiles at her, but their pilots were too skilled to be hit.

Suddenly, a pair of wires caught each of her horns and pulled her back. Suika looked back and saw that those wires were coming from the rectangular spaceships. Those spaceships moved backwards to try to pull her off the mothership.

"You want to get me off this thing? Try your worst!" Suika said, and then she headbutted the mothership, pulling forward both the spaceships in the process and making them crash into the side of it.

SMAAASH! BAAAAAANG! BAAAAAANG!

Suika pulled back her head and looked at the two destroyed spaceships falling down and said with mockery, "Ha! Told you to try your worst!" Then she noticed that the window she headbutted wasn't cracked at all. "Wow! That's one tough glass!"

She suddenly felt herself being pulled back again, this time with a stronger force. She looked and saw a total of four spaceships and eight wires pulling each of her horns this time.

"What?! Still haven't have enough yet?!" the oni asked in frustration. "You want me to do the same thing again?" She was about to headbutt the mothership again when suddenly a pair of jet-like spaceships flew over her head and attacked her with an airstrike. The larger spaceships behind her also attacked by firing large missiles at her, hitting her in the back of the head.

The oni cried in pain as she let go of the mothership's side and fell down, pulling the rectangular spaceships along with her.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

* * *

Tenshi and Marisa followed the Cybroxes leading the prisoners all the way to the prison room, where the cells were glass doors that were locked using passwords.

After Rumia and Mystia were pushed into one of the cells, the Cybroxes left. Thanks to the cloaking cape given to them by Nitori, Marisa and Tenshi were not seen by them when they walked past them. The two looked into the prison room and saw two Cybroxes on guard there.

"Looks like there's no way we can free the prisoners without having them notice us…" Marisa said. "Knocking them out won't do as well, because the others are going to know about it…"

"Argh… If it isn't for that Hive Minded Mode thing of theirs, I would've bonked them in the head with a keystone and knocked them out already…" Tenshi grumbled. "How are we going to free the prisoners like this?"

"Let's go and see who they've got first," Marisa suggested. "Remember to be as quiet as possible…"

Tenshi nodded, and then they walked closed to each other as they entered the prison room. They looked into the cell rooms and found most of them empty, but there was one containing five villagers from the Human Village. "I thought Yukari evacuated them already… How are they still captured?" Marisa quietly asked.

"Guess things weren't successful…" Tenshi replied in an equally quiet voice.

They continued looking into the cells and found more prisoners who were at least familiar to Marisa. Other than Rumia and Mystia, there were Benben, Yatsuhashi, Letty, and Hina. When Tenshi saw Iku in the same cell as Hina, the celestial was delighted, but Marisa reminded her to keep quiet. "Shhhhh…"

They both then looked at the panels for inputting the password and saw that the keypads contained symbols that were alien to them. "I thought Arabic numbers are universal…" Marisa commented.

"We've caught another one!" a Cybrox said as he entered the room with Wriggle bound by a steel wire.

Marisa and Tenshi watched as that Cybrox approached an empty cell and pressed the keys on the panel next to it to open the door. Marisa took note of the keys he pressed. After untying the firefly demon and pushing her into the cell, he left the room, while the former pounded against the glass door and shouted to be let out.

Marisa told Tenshi to follow her to Wriggle's prison, and the former observed the panel and tried to recall which keys the Cybrox pressed. After recalling which keys were pressed, Marisa looked at Tenshi and quietly to her, "I'm thinking… Suppose we raise the alarm and get the invaders here to come after us, do you think it'll let Reimu and the others find what they're looking for more easily?"

Tenshi thought about what she said for a few seconds and then said, "Why not? It's not like we have an option if we want to get these prisoners out."

"Okay, that's the plan, then!" Marisa said, and then she quickly pressed the correct keys on the panel before she forgot them. After pressing five keys, she placed her index finger on the largest key, the enter key, while Tenshi produced a pair of rocks in her hands.

She looked at Marisa and waited for her to give the signal. When the latter nodded, Tenshi flung the rocks at the Cybroxes' heads. However, they were not knocked out by them, but they were taken out when the celestial quickly dashed at them afterwards and slashed them across their chests with the Sword of Hisou.

SLASH! SLASH!

Almost at the same time Tenshi slashed them, Marisa pressed the enter key, causing Wriggle's prison to open. Marisa removed the cloaking cape so that the firefly demon could see her, and the former said to her, "Quick! We have to free the others and then escape from here! The enemies' backup will arrive soon!"

"Okay!" Wriggle said with a nod.

Marisa quickly ran to the Tsukumo Sisters' prison and inputted the same keys, hoping they would be the same, and she was correct. After freeing everyone from their prisons, the witch said to them, "We have to leave fast! We'll lead you all out of here!"

Suddenly, four Cybroxes rushed into the prison room, and when they saw what happened, the one in lead said out loud, "The prisoners have escaped!" Tenshi suddenly dashed at him, so he quickly changed his hand into a blade to block her beam sword.

"I'll hold them back! You take the prisoners out of here!" Tenshi shouted at Marisa.

"No need for that! Get out of there right now!" Marisa shouted as she took out a round-bottom flask. Tenshi quickly jumped away from the Cybrox she clashed blades with, and then Marisa flung the flask in between his legs.

The flask suddenly exploded with bright blue light, sending the Cybroxes in various directions. After that, Marisa led the prisoners out of the room. Tenshi went last.

As they were running down the hallway, Iku looked back at Tenshi and said, "I didn't realize you still cared about me enough to come rescue me."

"Look, just because I'm spoiled and like to cause trouble means I have no concern for anyone at all!" Tenshi said to her in frustration. "You should be grateful that I personally chose to come rescue you and everyone else!"

Suddenly, some Cybroxes showed up at the end of the hallway. "There are the prisoners!" one of them shouted.

"I'll handle them!" Marisa said as she took out her hakkero, but Letty got in front of her.

"I'll get them! Time to pay them back for setting fire out there and weakening me, thus resulting in my capture!" the yuki-onna said, and then she stretched forth her hands to release a blast of wind and snow that blew back the Cybroxes. "Okay, the path is cleared!"

"I just thought of something… Why didn't any of you try busting out of the prison cells using your powers?" Marisa asked as they started running down the hallway again.

"We tried, but none of our attacks could break through the glasses," Hina told her. "Even Iku couldn't break it using her electricity!"

They eventually came into a circular room that had several passages leading to various parts of the mothership. Marisa looked at a particular passage and said, "That one leads to the place where they park those planes. We can get out of here from there!"

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted someone, and then several Cybroxes ran into the room from some of the passages.

The villagers were afraid and gathered together at the center of the room, while the others stood around them to protect them.

"We can't waste our time fighting these invaders if we are concerned about the wellbeing of these villagers," Iku said. "Let's just take out the ones standing in the way leading to the place Marisa said and get out of here as fast as possible!"

"You have a point there," Hina agreed.

"You're not going anyway!" one of the Cybroxes said to them.

"We are going to go somewhere!" Marisa said as she quickly pointed her hakkero at the passage leading to the hangar and then fired a thick blue beam using it, so the Cybroxes standing there quickly jumped out of the way. She then told everyone to quickly run in that direction.

The other Cybroxes gave chase, but Tenshi stood in front of the passage the others ran into to stop the remaining cyborgs from going after them. Iku looked back at the celestial and called out to her, "Tenshi! What are you doing?! C'mon!"

"You go on ahead! I'll hold them back for you!" Tenshi replied. "Plus, I haven't had enough fun here yet!"

"This is no time for games!" Iku told her.

"Reimu and two others are still here, and they are on an important and dangerous mission, so I think I should stick around to give them my aid!" Tenshi said as she raised the Sword of Hisou in front of herself to block a Cybrox's sword strike. "You go on ahead! I'll definitely be all right! The others need numbers in order to get out of here unscathed!"

Hina's voice suddenly called out to them, "Iku! Tenshi! Are you two coming or not?"

Iku turned around slightly and shouted, "You take the prisoners out of here! Tenshi and I are going to stay behind to fight these invaders! Just go on ahead without us!"

Surprised by what she heard, Tenshi looked back and said to her, "Hey! I told you to get out of here with them!"

Iku flew over Tenshi and the Cybrox she was clashing blades with, caught the latter by the waist using her ribbon, and flung him forward, and the Cybroxes who were in his way quickly moved aside. "Your father is going to throw a fit if he realizes that I'm not doing my duty as a guardian," the oarfish demon told the celestial. "Plus, someone needs to stick around to make sure that you don't do anything reckless that may get everyone into trouble again!"

"I thought you quit being my guardian," Tenshi reminded her.

"It's up to your father to decide that, even if I have such a thought in mind," Iku replied. "Anyway, let's focus on fighting first! We can talk about that after everything is over!"

Tenshi shrugged and then said, "Whatever… As long as you don't get in my way of having fun, I'm fine with you being here."

* * *

"The prisoners have escaped from their cells and are making their way to the hangar to get outside from there!" a Cybrox said in panic to another one.

"It's not like there are nobody trying to stop them," the other Cybrox told him. "Just focus on whatever we have to do now and let the others deal with them."

Unknown to those two, Rikako, Reimu, and Flandre were standing nearby, but they could not understand what they were saying, as they were speaking in their native language.

Rikako was rendered invisible by her cloaking device, and Reimu and Flandre were holding each of her hands so that they would be invisible as well.

Ignoring what they were saying, the three girls quietly walked past the Cybroxes and headed down the hallway. Eventually, they came across the sight of several Cybroxes looking down a large window. Their voices implied they were delighted about something.

"Isn't that the window Suika was looking through when we were on our way here?" Reimu asked.

"Seems like it, and from the look of things, they must've shot her down…" Rikako said in a slightly worried tone.

"I doubt Suika would go down so easily," said Reimu, not sounding worried at all. "At most, they just got her off this ship. She's probably fighting back on the ground."

Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from behind, so they turned around to see that it came from a pair of sliding doors that just opened. They also saw a massive figure that surprised them.

It was a large cyborg of about three meters tall, and his face was dinosaurian in appearance, though the snout was rounder and shorter. The upper-right portion of his head was covered in metal and had a green eye. Other parts of his body that were made of machine included the entirety of his arms, his chest, the lower part of his body, all parts of his legs but the feet, and the part of his tail close to the tip.

The Cybroxes all bowed down when they saw the cyborg approaching, and when the girls saw this, Reimu said, "I guess that's their leader… Why else would they show such a form of respect to him?"

"Judging by how different he looks compared to the others, I would say the same…" Rikako said.

Reimu then realized that the room leading into where the leader came out of was open, so she told the other two to go in there before the doors closed, and they quickly did so.

The leader of the Cybroxes—Gigantar—said in a deep, monstrous voice, "The inhabitants of this land are persistent! How long do they think they can resist?"

"They will eventually become fatigued from fighting, my lord," a Cybrox said to him. "I believe we are on the higher end of the stick when it comes to numbers. Combined with what we learned about this land's defenders through the help of Hive Minded Mode, we will eventually be able to come up with strategies on dealing with them and then bring them down. Rest assure that this invasion will without doubt be a successful one, unlike the time we invaded the Earth of our dimension and got thwarted by the Justice…"

Before that Cybrox could finish speaking, Gigantar swung his hand at him and sent him flying across the hallway.

SMACK!

"DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Gigantar shouted in rage. "THIS TIME, THE INVASION WILL NOT FAIL! IT WILL NOT!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I wanted to call the leader of the Cybroxes Gigantor at first, but then remembered that there is already a copyrighted character with that name…

I realized I made Suika a bit too big in the previous chapter. The mothership is supposed to be massive, about several hundred meters tall and wide, and having Suika grow that big is too much, so I decided to give her a limit to how big she can grow. Please just don't imagine her to be as big as the mothership when she is approaching it in the previous chapter...


	7. Grand Entrance

I made a mistake in the previous chapter. It is Gigantar's upper-right portion of his head that is made of machine, not the upper-left. It's been corrected now.

**Chapter 7  
Grand Entrance**

* * *

Plunging her sword into the floor, Tenshi caused a magical circle to appear on the floor around her, and then slabs of rock pointing diagonally sideways came out of the former and pushed away the Cybroxes who were in their way.

"There is no earth here! How is it possible that she can use that attack?!" a Cybrox asked in surprise at the sight of the rocks.

"If you cannot explain something using logic, then it's magic!" Tenshi said as she pulled her sword back out of the floor to make the rocks retract into the magic circle, which then disappeared. That Cybrox pointed his arm cannon at Tenshi and fired an energy blast, but she stepped out of the way and allowed a Cybrox behind her to get blasted by it.

Iku wrapped the arm of the Cybrox who tried to shoot Tenshi using her ribbon and then swung him across the air. When the ribbon let go of him, he flew face first into the wall.

CRASH!

"That's the last of them," Iku said as she pulled back her ribbon while looking at the Cybrox falling onto the floor.

"You kept your promise!" Tenshi said with a smile while looking at Iku. "You didn't take the fun from me this time!"

"More like you took out several of them before I had the chance to do so…" Iku told her.

Tenshi then looked at the ceiling and said, "Reimu and the others should be very high up there by now. They may need our help, so let's go!"

Iku noticed a map on the wall, so she studied it. "There are several passages that can lead us to the top," she said. "The way there seems to be quite a bit of a maze, though…"

"Who cares? We'll never get anywhere if we don't move now, so let's go!" the celestial impatiently said, and then she ran into a random passage.

Iku turned and called out loudly to her, "Wait! That one doesn't lead to the top!"

* * *

"Ugh… Completely forgot about the language barrier…" Nitori groaned while looking at the labels on the control panel of the engine room. "How am I going to make the engine overload on power and blow up this way…? I can try messing with the switches and levers until that happen, but it would be nice if I know what to touch…"

Still with her turtle shell-like cloaking device attached to her shirt like a badge, Nitori turned and approached the towering engine. "Perhaps I'll have to make it blow up using another method." She walked around the engine and carefully inspected it until she found a panel. After making sure that there was no one entering the room, she opened the panel and found several circuits inside, and then a smile appeared on her face. "Yep! I believe I can do it now!"

* * *

Reimu, Flandre, and Rikako ran up to the throne located close to the back of the room, and they noticed a control panel with a screen attached to the top of it situated next to it.

"That computer may be what we're looking for," Rikako said while looking at the computer.

"What makes you sure about that?" Reimu asked her.

"Well, a computer that controls the lives of the subordinates should be something that only a leader has access to," Rikako explained. "We are in his room, and there happens to be one next to his throne, so chances are…"

"Likely that you will never get anything out of it!" interrupted a monstrous voice. The three girls turned to the door and saw Gigantar and some Cybroxes standing there.

"Curses!" Reimu angrily said.

"You may have sneaked in here without us knowing, but once you're in here, you cannot hide anything from me!" Gigantar told the girls. "This room is designed to be linked to my brain, so whatever is happening here, I know!"

"Well, that's very convenient, isn't it…?" Rikako commented.

Flandre pointed at Gigantar and asked Reimu, "Can I break him? He's threatening us, so we should do something!"

Reimu looked at the young vampire and then nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Flandre happily squealed. Gripping her Laevatein tightly, the vampire took off in the leader's direction at a fast speed, and the Cybroxes told him to watch out. Gigantar simply raised his left hand in front of himself, and when Flandre came close to him, she crashed into a green barrier that appeared out of nowhere and fell back onto the floor.

"Ow! What did I hit?!" Flandre cried while rubbing her nose. Gigantar then picked her up and flung her to the side before firing a green eye beam at her. The vampire quickly swung her Laevatein at the projectile to get rid of it.

Gigantar noticed Reimu throwing several paper amulets at him, so he fired an eye beam at one of the amulets, which resulted in a green explosion that destroyed the rest.

"Get them!" Gigantar shouted at the Cybroxes.

Obeying their leader's command, the Cybroxes changed their hands into swords and then charged at Reimu. One of them thrust his sword at the shrine maiden, who stepped to the side and then kicked his arm from below before elbowing him in the abdomen hard. She dodged the sword thrust of another Cybrox and then smacked him away by the head using her gohei hard.

As the rest of the Cybroxes closed in on Reimu to attack her, the shrine maiden shouted at Rikako while taking on her enemies, "Rikako! You go on ahead and do what you have to do! Flandre and I will hold them off!"

"I'm on it!" Rikako said before running towards the computer next to the throne.

"You're not getting anywhere near there!" Gigantar angrily shouted. He suddenly sensed Flandre flying at him from the side at a fast speed, so he quickly raised his arm to create a barrier that protected him from the vampire's Laevatein strike.

"My friend has something important to do, so you shouldn't mess with her!" Flandre said to him.

"Get lost, brat!" Gigantar angrily said to her. He thrust the same arm in Flandre's direction to cause the barrier to "burst" and blow back the vampire. Flandre came to a skidding stop and then flew at him again to strike with her weapon, only to get blocked again by the same barrier. "You're annoying! Get lost already!" Gigantar fired an eye beam at her, but she quickly flipped over him and tried to hit him from behind, but the cyborg spun around in time to protect himself with the barrier.

"You can't hide behind your barrier forever! I'll break it!" said Flandre, starting to get annoyed by it.

Meanwhile, Rikako climbed onto the throne and then onto its arm to get a good look at the computer. She pressed a random button to make the screen display something, and then her mouth "dropped down". "How… How am I going to understand what is written on there…?" she asked, flabbergasted by all the unfamiliar symbols on the screen.

PING!

"Huh?" Rikako looked around for the source of that sound. Although it was a simple sound she heard, a message that asked her if she would like to be assisted appeared in her head.

PING!

It was that sound again, and this time, Rikako received a message telling her to look at the throne's arm. She did so and saw the iPhone-sized device lying there. Once again, she heard that sound, and then she asked the device, "You… You're talking to me…?"

After punching Flandre away by the head, Gigantar turned to the throne and looked at Rikako. "The Mother Box… It's communication with her!" he said in surprise. When Flandre came back and jumped at him, he caught her by the body and then flung her away. "Mother Box! You must not listen to her! I am your master! Do not listen to whatever she tells you!"

The device Gigantar called the Mother Box made the "PING" sound again, and Rikako asked it, "You can help me translate the language on the computer? Really?"

Gigantar growled in anger. "How dare you betray me?!" he said. "Is your programming so faulty that you cannot tell who your master is?!"

The circles and lines on the Mother Box flickered with blue light, and then Rikako saw the words on the computer screen changing into Japanese one by one. "In… Incredible…!" she said in disbelief.

Gigantar growled in anger as he began moving towards the throne. Flandre jumped at him from behind with her Laevatein raised into the air, ready to bring it down on top of him. She was suddenly caught from behind by Gigantar's tail, whose tip had become a claw. The tail swung Flandre to the side before changing into a turret that fired a thin green beam that burned through her abdomen.

As Gigantar was approaching Rikako, who had begun typing away on the control panel, Reimu appeared in front of the former with paper amulets in her hand. "Your opponent is me!"

"Step aside!" Gigantar shouted as he changed his hand into a large blade to swing at her, but she performed a back flip to avoid it before throwing the amulets at his face. They blew up and made him take some steps back, but he stepped forward again while growling in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

* * *

A "wave" of rocks traveled down the hallway, knocking away Cybroxes that were in the way and crushing some against the ceiling. With the path cleared, Tenshi and Iku ran down the hallway, and when they saw the option to take either the left or the right, Iku told the former to take the left. The former did so, and the moment she did so, she bumped into something invisible and fell back.

"Ow! Who's there?!" Tenshi said as she readied the Sword of Hisou to attack whoever it was that bumped into her.

Nitori suddenly appeared out of thin air and said to her, "It's me!"

"Oh, it's you," Tenshi said, lowering her weapon. "Are you alone? Where are the others?"

"We came across the engine room and came up with a plan to blow up this entire spaceship," Nitori told her. "However, the explosion may end up destroying Gensokyo, so we plan to move this ship back through the portal and to their world first before doing that."

"Ooh, so you're going to make things go out with a bang in their home turf? Sounds neat!" the celestial commented.

"Because of this, I stayed behind in the engine room to wait for the signal to overload the engine," Nitori continued. "However, due to language barrier, I cannot understand anything on the control panel and thus don't really know what to do, so I planted some explosives inside the engine instead. Since I can detonate those explosives using a remote control from anywhere, I've decided to go to the cockpit to pilot this spaceship back through the portal."

"Let's hope this plan works," Iku said.

Nitori looked at Iku and said to Tenshi, "You managed to rescue Iku! Where are Marisa and the other prisoners?"

"She's taking them out of here," Tenshi replied. "I've decided to stay behind to help you guys. Iku wants to stick around, because that's what she does best." Hearing the last part made an annoyed expression appear on Iku's face."

"Well, then let's head to the cockpit," Nitori said. "Maybe I should contact the others first."

"Hey! Over there!" a Cybrox standing at the far end of the hallway on the right shouted while pointing at the three girls.

"We're spotted!" Iku said with a surprised look, and then she turned to Nitori and Tenshi. "Quick! The way to the top is that way!"

"What?! You mean I was running down the wrong direction the whole time?!" Nitori asked in surprise.

The three girls quickly ran down the left hallway, while the Cybrox who saw them called for help in stopping them. Several Cybroxes showed up at the end of the left hallway, heading for the girls. When they looked back, they saw Cybroxes approaching as well.

"Don't worry, folks! Leave this to me!" Tenshi said before stretching out her hand to make a keystone appear, levitating in midair. She pushed the keystone and ran forward a bit before jumping onto it with the Sword of Hisou pulled to the side. "Spinning World!" The celestial then performed a spinning attack with her beam sword that caused the keystone to spin as well.

When the Cybroxes saw the celestial and the keystone moving in their direction, they quickly ran backwards. Some of them fired at her, but her beam sword managed to deflect them with its spinning motion.

Iku and Nitori went after Tenshi, and the latter asked the former, "Won't she get dizzy spinning like that?!"

"Don't know… Never saw her doing something like that before…" Iku replied.

Tenshi chased the Cyrbroxes down the hallway until they came to the end of the path that had a staircase at the side, so the latter quickly ran up it. When Tenshi hit the wall, she came to a stop. Getting off the keystone, she placed her hand on her hat and shook her head. "Whoa… I feel really dizzy…"

The other two girls caught up with her, and Iku said to her, "You shouldn't have done that… See what you've done to yourself…"

"At least it did something productive," Tenshi told her. "All right, let's continue going upwards!"

They ran up the staircase, but ran back down and hid behind the wall next to it when energy shots were fired at them by the previous group of Cybroxes. Nitori looked at the other side of the hallway and saw Cybroxes running towards them, so she quickly pulled out some cylinders that were attached to the belt strapped around her waist and flung them in their direction. At the same time, Iku fired a trail of electricity that flew up the staircase. "Swimming Thunder Shot!" she shouted before it left her hand.

The Cybroxes running down the hallway backed away from the cylinders, fearing that they might be explosives. It wouldn't be wrong to say they were right in assuming that those were explosives, but instead of exploding into flames, those cylinders exploded into drops of water. However, the force of the explosions was still strong enough to send the Cybroxes flying backwards.

Meanwhile, the trail of electricity Iku fired went after the Cybroxes upstairs, going through them and zapping them one by one. Its homing capability and speed proved to be a dangerous attack that was hard for them to avoid, and all of them got badly electrocuted and then fell unconscious.

"Great job, guys!" Tenshi said to the two girls while giving them a thumb up. "All right, let's move on!" So they quickly ran up the staircase to get to the higher floor, and Tenshi kicked a Cybrox who still had a bit of consciousness in the head to knock him out on the way.

The three girls exited the hallway and came into a large room that appeared to be for relaxing, as there were sofas, televisions, and what appeared to be food dispensers. There were only three Cybroxes hanging out there.

"They're here! Get them!" one of the Cybroxes shouted, and then they ran towards the girls.

"Big mistake!" Tenshi said as she ran towards them with her beam sword ready. When she took a swing at them, all three of them jumped over her. One turned around to face her when he landed, while the other two headed for Iku and Nitori.

Iku released a blast of electricity at her attacker, but the latter formed his hand into a lightning rod to absorb it and even laughed at her afterwards. He then gave Iku a taste of her own medicine by firing electricity from the lightning rod at her, only to be surprised by the sight of Iku not feeling anything at all from getting zapped. Iku quickly lashed out her ribbon at his arm, caught it, and pulled him over. She caught him by the neck and then zapped him until he passed out.

A mechanical arm appeared from the side of Nitori's mecha backpack and quickly rearranged itself into a hammer before taking a swing at another Cybrox, but he jumped over it and then pointed his arm cannon at her from above. Suddenly, a rocket shot out from the top of the backpack and blasted him with an explosion of water that propelled him upwards. The Cybrox hit his head against the ceiling, fell back down, and was caught by the mechanical arm. Another mechanical arm appeared from the other side of the backpack to punch him across the room.

POW!

Only one Cybrox was left, and Tenshi was still fighting him, clashing blades with him nonstop. Tenshi eventually hopped back from him and produced a long and pointed rock that shot straight at him while spinning like a drill. The Cybrox cleaved it in two with his sword hand and then dashed at her, and she responded by leaping over him. When she was above the Cybrox, she quickly produced a keystone out of thin air underneath her feet, and it fell on top of his head.

BONK!

The Cybrox was knocked silly by the keystone and spun around, and then Tenshi slashed him diagonally across the chest to make him fall on his back. When he was down, the celestial walked up to him and planted one foot on his chest. "Hey, you better speak up if you want me to spare your life!" she said to him in a threatening manner. "How long until we reach the top?"

"If I remember correctly," Iku told her as she walked towards the center of the room while looking at the ceiling, "the throne room should be right above us."

"Oh, so the leader is right above our heads? I'll teach him to put his feet over my head!" Tenshi said with enthusiasm while looking at the same spot, and then she looked at the Cybrox she was stepping on. "A change of question, then! What's the quickest route to the top?"

"There are stairs leading to the top, shouldn't that be obvious?" the Cybrox replied in an angry voice. Tenshi didn't like his attitude, so she stomped her. "Yeow!"

"Watch your language! Know who you're talking to!" the celestial angrily said to him.

"There's a staircase over there," Nitori said while pointing to one at the far of end of the room. "That should…" Before she could finish speaking, several Cybroxes ran down from it and into the room.

"There they are! They're going to go for our leader! We must stop them!" the one in lead said.

"As if you can stop me from getting to where I want!" Tenshi said as she readied the Sword of Hisou. She then jumped forward and plunged her beam sword into the floor to make a series of rocks "grow" forward at a fast speed, but the Cybroxes quickly jumped out of the way before firing energy blasts at her.

The celestial either dodged them or used her weapon to deflect them, and then she ran towards a group of Cybroxes to attack them, but they quickly jumped back. The moment they landed, they were electrocuted by Iku.

"Don't let them go up this staircase!" a Cybrox shouted to another one, and the latter nodded before pressing the keys on a keypad next to the staircase to make a door close down in front of it.

Seeing this, Tenshi pointed the Sword of Hisou at those two Cybroxes and said, "You better open that door for me to go through at once! I have the right to go wherever I want!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of impact coming from above, so everyone looked up to see what it was. "What's happening up there?" a Cybrox asked.

The sound of the crashing continued, and it seemed like the ceiling would be destroyed soon. Suddenly, a small portion of the ceiling burst open, and a drill came down from it slightly, much to the surprise of everyone. The drill pulled back into the ceiling, and then Tenshi ran underneath the hole and looked through it. She wasn't able to see what exactly was happening up there, but she could occasionally see things passing over it, and there were cries of anger heard too.

Hearing female voices made Tenshi think that Reimu and the others were up there, and this made her want to join in on the action. An idea came to her, and then she plunged her sword into the floor to make a towering rock grow out of a magic circle there and hit the ceiling.

BANG!

"What are you doing?!" Iku, surprised by her action, asked.

"Making a grand entrance!" the celestial replied as she plunged her sword into the floor again to make the rock reappear and hit the ceiling.

"You will not vandalize our ship nor get to our leader!" a Cybrox shouted as he ran towards Tenshi from behind with his hand as a sword. Tenshi quickly spun around to clash blades with him, and while they were trading blows with each other, Nitori fired drill-shaped projectiles from her mecha backpack, and they drilled into and latched onto the area around the hole.

"You want to make a grand entrance, right?" Nitori asked Tenshi as she took out a remote control with several buttons on it. "I'll fulfill that for you, then!"

* * *

The rock hitting the ceiling could be felt and heard from the room above. Due to Hive Minded Mode, Gigantar and his subordinates knew what was happening. "They dare do something like this?!" Gigantar angrily said while looking at the hole. Suddenly, an explosion occurred there.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Nobody was close to the hole when the explosion occurred, so there were no casualties. As everyone kept his or her eyes on the column of smoke created, Tenshi suddenly jumped out of it. With the tip of the Sword of Hisou placed against the floor and one hand placed against her waist in the form of a fist, the celestial said, "Now this is what I call a grand entrance!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Unexpected Homecoming

**Chapter 8  
Unexpected Homecoming**

* * *

Tenshi's so-called grand appearance made the eyes of everyone in the room turn to her. Shortly after her appearance, Iku and Nitori entered the room through the same way.

"Tenshi! What are you doing here?!" Reimu asked the celestial in surprise. "I thought you went to rescue the prisoners with Marisa!"

Tenshi turned to her and shook her head in a disappointed manner. "My, my, my… Has your head been knocked so badly that you cannot tell it's been very long since Marisa and I went to do such a thing? Common sense should tell you that we have already completed that task! Don't you have any of that? I will tell you that Marisa went to lead the prisoners out of here, though."

"Did you have to say it that way…?" asked Reimu, offended by her attitude.

"Blame yourself for asking such a question!" Tenshi said to her with face that made the shrine maiden feel like punching right there. "All right, now that I'm here in the leader's room, I will be the one to put an end to things!" Then she turned around to face Gigantar. "You're obviously the leader, right? You have the looks of one, but it also screams all brawns and no brains!"

"You are proud of yourself and disrespectful!" Gigantar said to her with an unpleased expression. "I'm going to make an arrogant brat like you meet your end in a horrible way!"

"Oh, you mean like… trying horribly to put an end to me?" Tenshi asked as she leaned forward while looking at him with a rage-inducing face. "Ho ho ho! You have no confidence in yourself, don't you?"

This was the last straw for Gigantar. The leader of the Cybroxes declared loudly that he was going to kill the celestial while changing his hand into an arm cannon. He pointed it at her and fired an energy blast that she managed to avoid by jumping aside. The energy blast left behind a hole as big as the one created by Nitori on the floor.

"Look who's angry at being made fun of?" Tenshi taunted as she landed from her jump. "Getting mad so easily won't help you concentra…" Before she could finish speaking, Gigantar fired another blast at her, but she avoided it by jumping aside once again. "See? Told ya!"

Gigantar extended his tail and swung it at Tenshi from the side, but she blocked it with the Sword of Hisou. The Cybrox continuously swung his tail at her, but each of the swings was blocked at her. In the midst of trying to hit her with his tail, the Cybrox fired an energy blast at her. Having no time to get out of the way due to blocking the tail, Tenshi quickly swung her beam sword at it instead, hoping to deflect or destroy it. She managed to pull off the latter, but the resulting explosion propelled her backwards until she hit the wall.

CRASH!

"Ow… Man, I really got on your bad side, didn't I?" Tenshi asked while slowly standing back up.

Changing his hands into a pair of lances, Gigantar ran towards Tenshi, but he never got to her, because Flandre suddenly flew at him from the side and rammed into him with a force that pushed him across the room. Gigantar turned to face her while coming to a skidding stop and angrily asked her, "You're still not down for the count?!"

"Vampires don't die easily!" Flandre said to him in an angry tone. "You're no fun to play with! I don't like it when my playmates go too rough on me! I'm going to completely break you into pieces!" The young vampire cried out loud as she raised the Laevatein over her head while closing in on Gigantar, who crossed his lance-turned-hands in the air to block it.

After that, Gigantar thrust both the lances at her rapidly, trying to impale her, but she managed to dodge them by moving left and right swiftly. While Gigantar was trying to hit her, he saw Tenshi running towards him. The celestial let out a cry as she jumped towards his head with the Sword of Hisou ready to be plunged into it. The Cybrox quickly tried to counter her by firing an eye beam from his mechanical eye, but when Tenshi swung down her beam sword, she nullified the projectile and also slashed him in the middle of the head. This also gave Flandre the opportunity to stab him in the chest with her weapon.

Tenshi and Flandre moved back from the Cybrox as he cried in agony. He then glared at the two girls in anger while growling. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Missile launchers suddenly came out of his shoulders, and then a large amount of small missiles were fired at them.

Tenshi and Flandre got ready to take on the missiles, but they ended up not having to do anything, as Reimu jumped in front of them and created an orange barrier that protected them from the projectiles. Because it was hit constantly, the barrier disappeared by the time the last missile hit it, but everyone behind it was safe.

"I could've dealt with those projectiles, you know…" Tenshi told the shrine maiden, and the former sounded annoyed.

"You should be glad that I managed to save your skin," Reimu said to her without turning her head. Gigantar charged at them immediately after she said that.

Flandre dashed past Reimu and swung the Laevatein at him, but he managed to catch it with his right hand, and this triggered an explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The Cybrox cried in pain as he pulled back his arm, which was missing its hand. Flandre then caught him by the neck, lifted him into the air, and slammed him onto the floor.

Amazed at the sight she saw, Tenshi said, "Man! That kid's something! She'll surely make an interesting opponent!"

"For someone like you, maybe…" Reimu, looking unimpressed, said to her.

Flandre stood on Gigantar's body and raised the Laevatein over his head, ready to bring it down onto him. Gigantar quickly changed his hands into spiked crushers and caught the vampire in between them, halting her attempt to possibly end his life. He then stood up and flung her away.

Tenshi and Reimu were surprised to see that his right hand was back, and the latter asked him, "How did you get your hand back?!"

Gigantar turned to her and replied, "The nanomachine technology consisting of my body is far more superior to the ones my subordinates have! Even when blown into pieces, they can fuse together again and heal any damaged parts! There is no way you can kill me!" Something suddenly came to Gigantar, and then he quickly turned his head to Rikako. "You! You turned off Hive Minded Mode!"

Rikako turned around to face him and said, "This is so that your subordinates cannot share what they see and hear with each other!"

Gigantar growled angrily and then said, "That won't make a difference! By now, they should know everything they have to know about this place! Even if they cannot share what they know with each other, it won't make a difference! Furthermore, turning off Hive Minded Mode won't make me stop knowing what's happening in this room! My mind is always connected to this room! No matter what you're doing here, I always know! This includes the rat that just ran into the navigation room!" Then he turned his eyes to a door located at the wall behind the throne.

* * *

With a drill going through his abdomen, the last Cybrox in the navigation room was taken out by Nitori, who did it using the help of her mecha backpack. Once she was done with getting rid of all the enemies in the room, she turned to the cockpit in front of the massive windshield and then ran up to the former.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, the kappa looked at the various buttons and levers on the control panel and said to herself, "All right… Settle down and try to figure out which is which… I've learned how to control all kinds of rides, so I should be able to figure this out."

* * *

"Perhaps the reason she went into the navigation room is to take this mothership somewhere, like back to my homeworld?" Gigantar asked Rikako.

"How do you know that?" the scientist asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"What else would people like you possibly want from the navigation room? You believe that by taking the mothership out of this place, you will be able to trick my men into leaving your land, am I not correct?" Gigantar replied. "I may not know the details of what you want to do, but there is no way you will be able to save your land! We failed to take over a planet once, and I will not tolerate a second failure! You will all die trying!"

"You're the only person here who is going to die!" Tenshi said as she ran towards him. When close to the Cybrox, Tenshi swung the Sword of Hisou at him, and Gigantar changed his hand into a large blade to block it. "You have no right to take our land by force! Your first failure should've taught you that your kind is bad at this, so you might as well give up!"

"The day you underestimate us is the day you die!" Gigantar loudly said in anger. He quickly swung his other hand at Tenshi and caught her by the waist. After throwing her into the air, he swung his sword at her, cutting her in the waist, but due to celestials having impenetrable skin, Tenshi was sent flying sideways instead.

After Tenshi was sent flying aside, Reimu took out eight orange square-shaped amulets and threw them at Gigantar. "Quick-Witted Consecration Talismans!" When around the Cybrox, they formed an orange block of energy that had him encased inside and zapped him with spiritual energy. While Gigantar was crying in pain, Reimu threw a large amount of amulets and needles that froze in the air around him, as if waiting for the signal to bombard him. When the orange block of energy disappeared, Reimu swung down her arm to make them do just that.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

This, however, wasn't enough to stop Gigantar. The Cybrox rushed out of the smoke and in Reimu's direction in rage, trying to get his hand on her. "Dimensional Point Rift!" Reimu shouted as she threw a spell card over Gigantar's head. When the latter was close to touching her, she disappeared and instantly reappeared where the card stopped in air and attacked him in the back of the head with a dive kick.

The kick wasn't strong enough to faze Gigantar, however. The Cybrox instantly turned around after that and swung his hand at her, sending her tumbling onto the floor. Gigantar then jumped at her with his right hand changed into a drill, ready to bring it down on her.

Flying towards him as fast as she could, Flandre managed to catch the Cybrox by his tail before he fell onto Reimu and quickly flung him to another part of the room. Gigantar crashed into the wall hard and fell to the floor, and then he turned to glare at Flandre, who had her hand pointing at him. Realizing what she was going to do, he quickly raised his arm in front of his face to protect himself with a barrier, but Flandre clenched her hand before it got activated, so his arm got blown off.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Gigantar cried in pain as he placed his hand at the spot where the arm used to be. While he was doing this, Flandre pointed her hand at him the second time to do the same thing, but he acted quick and leaped to the side before he was blown into pieces. After landing from his jump, the nanomachines consisting of his arm gathered together at where it used to be until it was formed again.

Suddenly, the whole place felt as if it was moving, and Gigantar said in surprise, "The mothership is taking flight!"

Rikako, who was still in front of the computer, turned to the door leading to the navigation room and said, "Nitori must've gotten it to move!"

* * *

War was still going on outside, but everyone stopped fighting when they noticed the mothership slowly floating into the air, while the four pillars supporting it slowly retracted inside it.

"The mothership is taking flight! I don't remember plans for it to take flight after it came here, at least until before we take over this land!" a Cybrox said in surprise.

* * *

"Woohoo! This thing's moving!" Nitori said in delight with her hands on the control wheel. "Now to get this thing through that portal!"

* * *

Just as she said she would, the mothership slowly headed into the portal after the pillars were retracted entirely. Such a sight surprised the Cybroxes and the inhabitants of Gensokyo, especially the former.

"Why is the mothership going back to Cyberiox?!" a Cybrox asked.

"Hive Minded Mode suddenly got turned off, and now this is happening! What is happening in there?!" another asked.

As Yukari and Ran watched this from the Human Village, the latter asked the former, "What do you take of this, Mistress Yukari?"

"I don't know, but let's hope it's not something that will make things worse…" the demon of boundaries replied without taking her eyes off the mothership.

* * *

Gigantar looked around his room in anger for a while and then turned his attention to Rikako to ask her, "You think taking the mothership back to my home turf will make things easier? Most of my men are back there! It doesn't matter if you succeed in what you do there or not; you cannot get out of here alive with all of them out there!"

"Won't know until we try!" Rikako said to him without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"And it's about time you stop playing with my computer! You will not activate the self-destruction mechanism in my men back in your world and in this ship!" Gigantar loudly said to her.

"Oh, you only just realized?" Rikako asked him with a smile. "Perhaps you were too occupied fighting that you didn't realize this earlier?"

"You will stop what you're doing at once!" Gigantar shouted before running in her directon. The Cybrox ran towards Rikako, and Iku, who was standing in front of the throne, guarding the scientist, fired a blast of electricity at him, but he destroyed it with a swing of his hand.

Seeing that the Cybrox wasn't stopped, Iku quickly formed her ribbon into a drill to attack him with. "Dragon God's Strike!" However, Gigantar stopped the attack by catching the drill, along with her arm, and then flung her away. The Cybrox roared in anger as he closed in on Rikako, who, out of desperation, pointed her hand at him and fired a projectile resembling a miniature sun that sent him flying backwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The door opened, and some Cybroxes came in, but they were all pushed back out when Gigantar crashed into them. Reimu, Flandre, Tenshi, and Iku looked at the fallen Cybroxes with surprised looks until the door closed, and then they turned their eyes to Rikako, who was still trying to recover from her shock. She quickly went back to working on the computer, and then she said, "All right! Self-destruction mechanism activated!"

Gigantar suddenly burst through the door and ran towards Rikako as fast as he could. "YOU WILL NOT DO IT!"

Acting quick, Tenshi got in front of the throne and stabbed the floor with the Sword of Hisou to bring up slabs of rock arranged in a line. Gigantar charged through some of them, but constantly running into them eventually slowed him down, even if he broke through them, so he became unable to break through the ones at the back.

Growling in anger, he turned to the side and attempted to go for the computer from behind. Seeing this, Rikako said to the computer in panic, "C'mon! C'mon! Process faster!"

Gigantar hurled himself at the computer, and at the same time, Flandre flew at him in an attempt to push him out of the way. As the former got closer and closer to the computer, so did the latter. Realizing that it wasn't safe to stay in front of the computer, Rikako quickly jumped away from the throne, but not before picking up the Mother Box.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Gigantar flew into the computer at the same time Flandre flew into him, so while she managed to push him off course, he still managed to knock off the computer screen and damage the control panel a bit. Both Gigantar and Flandre tumbled sideways, while the computer screen flew forward.

Gigantar got up and looked at the damaged computer, and then he heard screaming coming from outside the room, which made a look of horror appear on his face.

* * *

The Cybroxes in Gensokyo and the ones inside the mothership screamed in agony, some with hands on their heads and some holding them against their chests. Electricity, smoke, and sparks also came out from various parts of their bodies. Such a sight confused the inhabitants of Gensokyo, except for Kanako and some of the ones in the lab, as they knew what was happening.

"They did it!" Kanako exclaimed.

Eventually, the Cybroxes fell on their knees and exploded a few seconds later.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Because spaceships no longer had people piloting them, combined with the fact that the explosions damaged the controls, they traveled through the air in awkward manners until they crashed.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gigantar screamed when he learned about what happened to his men.

Obviously, the girls were happy about this. Reimu said to Rikako in joy, "All right! You did it!"

"Yes! We're here!" Nitori exclaimed as the sight of an alien landscape appeared before her eyes.

The mothership had finally emerged from the portal created by the Mother Box and was hovering over the landscape of Cyberiox, the home planet of the Cybroxes.

Down on the ground, various Cybroxes looked up and were surprised at the sight of the mothership returning, and they talked to each other about it and also asked questions.

As much as she wanted to continue looking at the futuristic scenery before her eyes, Nitori knew she had something important to do. She quickly ran back to the previous room with a remote control in her hand and shouted, "Everyone! We're at the Cybrox's home planet! I'm going to make the bombs I planted inside the engine start counting down now! We have to get out of here within a minute!"

"What?! Bombs in the engine room?!" Gigantar said in shock.

Rikako turned to him and said, "Yes! We've planted bombs in the engine room! This was our plan all along: to bring your mothership back to this place and then blow up the engine! Because your ship runs on nuclear energy, the explosion will be astronomical, powerful enough to wipe out your kingdom and possibly your kind!"

Gigantar gritted his teeth and growled in anger. "How dare you?!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. This Universe's Finest

**Final Chapter  
This Universe's Finest…**

* * *

What Nitori said both surprised and enraged Gigantar, but it wasn't only him who was surprised, because Reimu and Tenshi were both surprised as well. "Wait a minute! I thought you were simply going to overload the engine to make it explode, not detonate it!" Reimu said to Nitori.

"Well, yeah… That was the original plan…" Nitori said while scratching the back of her head, "but I couldn't understand what was written on the control panel, so I had a change of plan… I already told Rikako about it when I got here."

"Good thing he didn't hear us over the fighting," said Rikako, looking at Gigantar.

"Surprising turn of events, but the end result is the same, so there's nothing wrong about it!" Tenshi said, and then she turned to Gigantar. "Well, looks like it's your loss! As much as I want to spend some more time fighting you, I'm afraid it's time to wrap things up! Try to make our last moment together an exciting one, okay?"

"None of you are getting out of here alive! You're all going down too if I'm doing down!" Gigantar angrily said. "You have yet to destroy the Cybrox race! The ones listed on that computer are only the ones who went to invade your land, not the ones back here! I still have a large army at my disposal, and new ones will be added to replace lost ones!"

"That's if you can get out of this mess alive!" said Nitori, showing him the remote control. "I can press this big red button any time to detonate those bombs! Let's see you try to do something about this!"

Gigantar fired an eye beam at Nitori, but the kappa managed to avoid it by stepping aside. He also extended his hand at Nitori at about the same time he fired the eye beam, and he managed to snatch the remote control out of her hand. Seeing this, Flandre quickly slammed down the Laevatein onto the part that was connected to the arm to sever the hand with an explosion.

KABOOM!

Gigantar cried in pain as his hand fell to the floor, and then Rikako quickly rushed over to the remote control to pick it up. Turning to Nitori with the remote in her hand, she loudly asked her, "Okay to press it now?"

"Are there any more of us here? We'll need to warn them if that's the case!" Nitori told her.

"Marisa already took the prisoners out of here, so it should be fine to blow up this place!" Tenshi told her.

"But what if she comes back? Or what if more prisoners were brought here after that?" Nitori asked.

While Nitori was asking that, Gigantar's hand had restored itself, and he ran towards Rikako and jumped at her. The scientist quickly jumped out of the way, and after falling on her body, she accidentally pressed the button for detonating the bombs. "Oops…"

Seeing her expression, Iku asked her, "You… You didn't happen to… press it… did you…?" Rikako slowly nodded with a look of guilt and shock on her face.

"Well, guess we have no time to find out if there are still other people here…" Tenshi said.

"None of you will be getting out of here! In the very least, I'll make sure that you all die here!" Gigantar angrily said as he changed his hand into a blade and readied to attack Rikako.

Acting quick, Iku swung her ribbon at Gigantar and caught his arm, the one whose hand didn't change into a blade, and tried to pull him over. The Cybrox angrily cut the ribbon before changing his sword hand into an arm cannon to fire at her, but she jumped out of the way.

Tenshi shouted as she ran towards Gigantar, who turned to face her. She plunged her beam sword into the floor to cause a slab of rock to come out diagonally from a magic circle, and the rock hit him in the abdomen hard and sent him flying back through the air, going over Rikako.

"C'mon! We have to get out of here now!" Nitori shouted as she ran for the door, and the other girls quickly followed her.

They quickly ran out of the room and came to the large window. "Flandre! Destroy it with your ability quick! The 'clench your hand' thing!" Reimu desperately said to the young vampire.

"You mean like this?" Flandre asked as she pointed her arm at the window and clenched her hand.

KABOOM!

With a hole created on the window, everyone quickly ran towards it. Tenshi turned around and saw Gigantar running towards them in rage. The celestial turned around to face him, and Iku shouted at her, "Tenshi! What are you doing?! Quick! Run!"

"Go first! I'll catch up later!" the celestial shouted.

With his arm changed into a drill, Gigantar closed in on Tenshi and ready to hit her with it. The celestial quickly plunged the Sword of Hisou into the floor to make a slab of rock appear in front of him, but he managed to destroy it with his drill. He stopped and pulled back his drill after destroying it, but while doing that, Tenshi used this as the opportunity to close in on him, slashing him rapidly nonstop. "Sword of Spirited Boasting!"

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!

After slashing him a total of nine times, Tenshi leaped back, dropped her beam sword at the side, and pointed her arms at him. "Scarlet Weather Rapture!" And a massive red beam was fired at Gigantar.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The beam pushed Gigantar back into the room, all the way across it, into the navigation room, and crushed him against the windshield. The throne was also torn off when he flew into and got pushed into the same place. As the beam continued pushing him against the windshield, the latter started to crack. Eventually, it shattered into pieces, and Gigantar was pushed out of the mothership.

Tenshi ended the attack, picked up her beam sword, and then turned to fly out of the hole on the window. "I'm coming!" she shouted as she flew after the other girls, who had entered the portal and were waiting for her.

"C'mon!" Iku shouted while beckoning for her to come over. Once the celestial was close to them, they quickly flew deeper into the portal, and Nitori told everyone that the bombs she planted should explode any second.

Gigantar, who was pretty much unconscious, fell through the air, while Cybroxes at the bottom pointed at him and said to each other in shock about what they saw.

* * *

The timer of the turtle-shaped bombs inside the engine counted closer and closer to zero…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Zero…

* * *

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion quickly spread throughout the place in a moment's notice, and the Cybrox only had a second to realize what was happening before they got incinerated by the tremendous amount of heat released.

In a short amount of time, the kingdom of the Cybroxes was more or less utterly destroyed by a massive nuclear explosion.

Gigantar never had the opportunity to scream his last, as he was barely conscious when the explosion incinerated him…

* * *

The girls were flying for their lives, as the explosion was so big that it entered the portal. When they looked back, they saw a wall of fire coming after them at a fast speed. "Is this suppose to happen?!" Reimu asked Nitori.

"I don't know! Maybe or maybe not! Just fly faster!" the kappa desperately replied.

"I can see our world over there!" said Flandre excitedly while pointing at the sky and the clouds seen at the other side of the circular exit at the far end of the portal.

The girls pressed forward as fast as they could to escape the explosion, and while doing so, Rikako looked at the Mother Box and said to it, "The moment we're out of the portal, close it RIGHT AWAY!" The Mother Box responded with its usual "bing" sound that only she could understand, and it was that it would do as she said.

The closer the girls were to the exit, the closer the wall of fire was to them. "C'mon! Just a little bit more!" Reimu desperately said.

They pushed even harder than before, and right before they exited the portal, Rikako intentionally dropped the Mother Box to let it get destroyed by the explosion.

The moment they exited the portal, it instantly closed. However, a bit of the explosion managed to get out, but the girls managed to avoid it by quickly dropping altitude.

What happened was more or less seen by everyone on the surface of Gensokyo. Realizing that they had won, everyone either jumped for joy or raised his or her arms into the air in triumph.

While those remaining in the village celebrated, Yukari looked at the sky with a pair of binoculars. A smile appeared on her face as she lowered the binoculars, and Ran asked her, "What did you see?"

"I see the saviors of our land returning home safe and sound!" the demon of boundaries replied.

* * *

Everyone who came out of the portal was panting heavily and relieved that they made it out safely. While still panting, Reimu said to the others, "Good… Good job, everyone… We did it… We saved… Gensokyo… and made it out of there… alive…"

"Yeah, we did it… I can't believe we actually did it!" said Nitori while panting.

"See? I told you we would win! It was mainly thanks to my efforts that we made it out of there alive!" Tenshi boasted.

"That was fun! I wish to do something like that again!" Flandre happily said.

"No way am I going to get myself into that sort of situation again…" Rikako grumbled.

While they were talking to each other, something was seen falling in the distance, but none of them noticed it.

It was the Mother Box.

Rather than instantly getting destroyed by the explosion, it was propelled out of the portal by it the last second.

Heavily damaged and short-circuiting, the device fell through the air and into the Forest of Magic, where it hit the ground and took even more damage, as pieces of it fell off because the impact.

The lines and circles on it were constantly flickering, and it made its usual sound nonstop, sometimes loud and sometimes soft.

As seconds passed by, the flickering of the lights became more and more intense, not to mention the beeping. More and more electricity came out from all over the device, and it even smoked and trembled violently.

* * *

Reimu and her group were going to fly down to the ground when a portal appeared over their heads without a warning. They looked up and were surprised at what they saw. "What's happening now?!" the shrine maiden asked.

The girls felt themselves slowly being pulled towards the portal. They fought against it with no problem at first, but as the pulling force became stronger little by little, they found themselves moving towards it instead, even if they tried to fight against it.

"It's the same kind of portal activated by that Mother Box!" Rikako said while fighting against the pulling force. "But I left it inside the portal to let it get destroyed by the explosion! How is there a portal again?!"

While fighting against it, Iku noticed something happening down below, so she told the others to look. They looked and were surprised to see several people floating into the air, all of them being pulled towards the portal.

"What… What is happening?!" Marisa cried as she got carried towards the portal. Using her hakkero, she gave her broom an extra boost to escape it. She was making progress, but Cirno flew into her from below at a fast speed and knocked her off her broom. Both of them screamed as they got pulled towards the portal while spinning through the air. The broom and the hakkero joined them soon after.

Back in the Human Village, Yukari told everyone to quickly get inside her gap. The demon herself was inside the gap and holding onto its side to prevent being pulled up by the portal. Ran, who was also inside, asked her, "Have you seen Chen?"

"I haven't!" Yukari replied.

Ran looked out the portal and shouted, "Chen! Come in here quick! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"MISTRESS RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" screamed the voice of Chen, though it sounded like it came from very far away.

Hearing this, Ran looked around desperately for signs of her shikigami, but she didn't see her at all. "Chen! Is that you? Where are you? Chen! Chen! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" The nine-tailed fox demon wanted to go out to find her, but Yukari stopped her and told her that it was too dangerous.

* * *

All the fairy maids had ran back inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion when they felt themselves being pulled towards the portal. Remilia was still at the balcony and holding onto the railing. She didn't want to go inside until she found her younger sister, who went missing for quite a while.

"Mistress Remilia!" shouted Meiling, who was holding onto the gate for dear life. "I think I see the young mistress!"

"Where is she?!" Remilia shouted back.

Meiling pointed at the portal. "I'm not sure, but I think I saw someone with a color scheme just like hers close to the portal! The distance is too far, so I can't be sure!"

Remilia looked at the portal and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't able to see Flandre, but she decided to take the risk to go and see if she really was there, so she flew towards the portal.

When Sakuya saw her leaving, she shouted, "Mistress Remilia! Where are you going?!" When her mistress didn't reply, she quickly closed the mansion's front set of doors and then flew after her.

Seeing that her mistress and the head maid were both flying towards the portal, Meiling felt that she should go after them to help them, so she willingly let go of the gate and flew after them.

* * *

"Why is this happening?! Just when I thought everything was over!" Reimu shouted. Even though she was already inside the portal, she still struggled to fly towards the exit before her eyes, but instead, she kept on getting pulled back. She looked around and saw people familiar to her struggling in vain to escape.

Sanae, Kokoro, Alice, Aya, the Prismriver Sisters, Suwako, Youmu, the residents of the Myouren Temple, Miko and her servants, and more…

Even rocks, fallen trees, building pieces, and animals were being pulled into the portal.

The shrine maiden turned to look at the sight of her homeland at the front again while reaching her hand towards it. She could do nothing but watch it move farther and farther away from her.

* * *

The Mother Box continued to short-circuit and tremble violently. It released even more smoke and sparks than before, and eventually, it exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It was at that moment the portal disappeared as suddenly as it appeared, and everything in the midst of getting pulled into it fell back down.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Yukari reopened her gap, peeked out, and then stepped out after being sure that it was safe to do so. "What… What exactly happened just now…?" she asked in confusion.

* * *

The siren was still sounding when a green-skinned man approached an African American with cybernetic body parts. Looking at the large computer the latter was looking at, the green-skinned man asked him, "Cyborg, this siren… Is it…?"

"Yep, John," the African American replied without letting him finish his phrase. "Boom tubes… Lots of them… They're in Metropolis, Gotham City, Central City, Coast City, Star City, and more… Never seen so many of them appearing at once…"

The green-skinned man became worried upon hearing this, and then he said, "Quick, we should let the league members living in those places know about this! This could be the beginning of a large-scaled invasion!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

in

UNIVERSES' FINEST

* * *

Well, it's finally coming at last… The story I've been building up all this time… Universes' Finest, a crossover between Touhou and DC Comics is finally coming up next… and I can't wait to get it posted!

Also, I'm aware that Tenshi really doesn't seem to be the main focus of this story. It's not easy trying to make everything focus on her when the plot involves everyone in Gensokyo... Still, I tried my best to give her important roles.

I hope you have enjoyed all the build-up stories. I also hope that you look forward to the next story, which will be a major one!

The "are there still prisoners on the mothership" thing… I really don't know how to let them make sure if there are still anyone else on the ship that needs to be rescued or informed about the bombs… I'll just tell you that nobody else from Gensokyo is on the mothership… This may be bad storytelling, but I really don't know what to do there, so I'm sorry if you think that part is handled poorly…

Also, I own only the Cybroxes and everything they brought with them. The Mother Box belongs to DC.

Until then, see ya!

God bless you all!


End file.
